Stop the Whole World
by Seleen
Summary: Slytherin. Cruel. Cold. Unfeeling. Is it really true? Or are they victims like everyone else? DM/HG AG/TN PP/RW BZ/OC
1. Circumstances

**So, you're all probably thinking, oh god, not this ho again. She probably got grounded. Again. Well, you're wrong haha I've been traipsing around Washington D.C. with La Familia! So if you're in the area and you see a girl with ridiculous blood red hair, its me!**

**Anyway… Full story summary:**

**No one understands, probably because they don't care. They're under more pressure then anyone would ever admit. Their whole lives, they've been told what to think, how to feel, and who to hate. They were never given a choice. They didn't ask to be born into darkness. So, please, give them the chance they deserve. They've all got one thing on their mind. Freedom. And they'll stop the whole world to get it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson:<strong>

"Hurry up, girl! Could you be any damn slower?" Darius Parkinson snapped harshly at his only child. He didn't particularly care for the girl; she was simply a way of consummating his marriage to a decent Pureblood woman. It was only chance that Cleo had become pregnant. There were benefits, however. Like having someone to secure more wealth through marriage and of course, a servant to offer to the Dark Lord. And Pansy was just what they had wanted. Ruthless and cruel, she had never showed affection towards he and his wife, which was just fine to them. They had no interest in playing house. They were devoted to the Dark Lord and his almighty cause. And so Pansy would be. His daughter was due to receive the mark at Halloween, along with the children from other prominent families, including the young Malfoy heir…

Pansy Parkinson examined herself closely in the floor-length mirror. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, a slight wave giving it body. Her sharp blood eyes caught every detail, from her too small nose, to her perfectly formed body. To the outside observer, she was what every pureblooded girl should be. Beautiful. Cold. Uncaring. Strong.

But on the inside she was a maelstrom of torn emotions. Sadness. Anger. Pain. Loss. Fear.

She didn't want to take the Dark Mark, didn't understand why her parents served the filthy Half-Blood. Oh, yes, she knew exactly what the Dark Lord truly was. She had learned long ago. Of course, she would never tell her parents any of this. The one time she had questioned the Dark Lord's blood status; her father had nearly beaten the life from fragile body. She was indeed very fragile. Both in body and mind. Years of physical and mental torture, along with the stress of being a Pureblood, had weakened her mind and body. And yet, she was still the perfect actress.

Her full lips curved up at this. No one saw through the façade of bitchy, ice cold, pureblooded bitch. That was just fine with her. She didn't need people. They were a nuisance, merely getting in her way. In truth, she may seem like she valued her image, but she did not. Whatever you saw of her and whatever you chose to make of it didn't worry her. As long as she got what she wanted in the end.

The current path she was on would not give her what she truly desired. Pansy didn't worry. To get what she wanted, what she needed, she'd do anything. She'd stop the whole world if need be.

Stalking out of her room, she brushed past her father. He eyed her appearance and said nothing.

"Well?" She asked, knowing what his answer would be. '_Well nothing'_ she thought.

"Well, nothing. Get your fat arse moving, or I'll crucio you till you have to crawl to the damn station." He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and all but dragged her through the house, only releasing her when they reached the floo where her mother waited. Pansy glared at him, but said nothing. There really wasn't a point.

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria Greengrass:<strong>

Astoria ignored the pounding on the door. She took no notice of her sister's shrill shouts. To be honest, they could blast the door to bits and she really would not give a damn. She wasn't ready. Looking in the mirror, she could clearly see how young she was. Just 15 compared to her sister's 17. But they were both scheduled to receive the mark at the same time. A girl her age's eyes should hold the mischievous spark of innocent fun, but her eyes were cold and flat. Unfeeling. Like every other fucking pureblood girl's eyes. And yet, they were the only unique thing about Astoria. Everyone in her family, the Greengrasses, had the same dark brown hair, the same light, sun kissed skin, high cheekbones, and brown eyes. Except for Astoria. Her eyes were green. People used to say they were the brightest eyes anyone had ever seen. Now they showed nothing.

Slowly, she headed towards the door and opened it a crack, just small enough for her to fit her skinny body through. Another unfortunate Greengrass trait, she was of medium height and very skinny. Her ass was practically non-existent in her opinion.

"Its about damn time!" Daphne shrieked the second she emerged, "Let's go! The elves have already taken our things to the station, we just need to floo in now."

'They're not coming, are they?" Astoria asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Of course not! Our Lord has entrusted them with an important mission and they must carry it out. You would do well to become used to it, we'll both be getting the mark in October. Though I don't understand why they'd give it to a child like you. You're pretty much worthless in a fight!" She held up her arm and examined the place where the Dark Mark would soon be. "Its bare, I can't wait to have my mark so that the Dark Lord will know my true loyalty. I will be rewarded for my service, I'm sure of it."

"Slytherin's balls, Daph! You're another Bellatrix in the making!" Astoria knew it was a mistake the second she said it. Daphne stopped and turned to her.

"You listen here, Tori, Bellatrix is bloody brilliant, you here me? She has the Dark Lord's love and loyalty, a marvelous and rewarding feat. You owe her your respect. Now stop saying such things before you get yourself killed." Daphne didn't wait for a response. She was down the hall and in the fireplace before she could respond.

"Oh, please, would you? I'm so sick of this shit." She muttered, following her sister through to the station. It would be okay, eventually. She'd make it okay. Nothing would stop her. The whole world could fight against her and she'd kick its ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini:<strong>

Blaise watched his mother, the famous Black Widow, admire herself in the mirror. There was no denying she was beautiful. Her body was perfect, with curves in all the right places and flawless facial features. Her black hair and matching cold, black eyes gave her a harsh and yet seductive look. She wore all black, of course, which suited her.

"I think you're forgetting the red hourglass, or does that not come in until the second date?" He snapped, drawing Celeste Zabini's attention away from her reflection.

"Oh, Blaise dear, you don't really believe those awful things people say about me?" Her eyes were wide and innocent, but he knew this game. It was one that seven other men had fallen prey to. She lured you in with her good looks and sob story, then she murdered you in cold blood and took your money. She was such a sweet woman. "I'd never hurt you, my darling. Seven wonderful, loving husbands and somehow I only managed to have one child. Thank goodness it was you."

Bullshit. She absolutely loved to hurt him. Just two months ago, she had been dumped by her fiancée and had thrown a fit. After throwing curse after curse at him, she ordered him to clean up the mess and left on a three-week vacation. He also knew why she'd only had one son. His mother had never wanted children; just wealth and sex. When the Dark Lord came along and offered exactly that to a pureblooded ladies like herself, she jumped at the chance. There was only one problem. She needed an heir. So she skipped the anti-pregnancy charm and screwed her second husband. As soon as she knew for sure that she was pregnant, she killed him.

"Can we just go to the station? I'd really like to get there in time to actually, I don't know, board the train!" He snarled, sick of her lies. Always playing games, she was. Her latest entertainment? Offering up her only son to the Dark Lords service. He would receive that damned mark in October and then his life would be out of his hands, forever devoted to a twisted cause he didn't believe in. Perfect.

But he was Blaise Zabini, Italian sweet-talker and Prince of Slytherin, along with his best mates, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. They had a plan. A plan that would bring the whole damn Dark Lord worshipping world to its knees and to hell with anyone who tried to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Theodore Nott:<strong>

Theo walked carefully across Platform nine and three-quarters, tuning out all the heartfelt, sappy goodbyes. Dodging a giggling group of fifth years, he boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Sighing, he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, trying not to think about how he had left his family.

Blaise and Draco were going to be pissed. They'd had a plan. There defection was all set up so that none of them ever had to bear that foul mark. Unfortunately, he had been forced to act faster then what had originally been planned. The whole situation had really been insane. His father had carefully explained to him the dangers he would face at Hogwarts his year. Manipulation, lies, and people who risk everything to destroy his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He had to be on his guard at all time so that he wouldn't fall for their tricks. His father started hitting him right around the time when Theo had reminded him that lies and deception were his forte, not everyone on the light sides. Where once, a beating would have made him submit and agree completely with what his father had said, it now pushed him over the edge. He stunned his father and flooed right to the Ministry, explaining the whole thing.

What had shocked him was when Dumbledore had stepped in. He didn't know if it had been an odd coincidence, or just pure luck that the old wizard had been there on the same day as Theo's defection. It wasn't defection per se, but more of an announcement of neutrality. He had also secured his trust fund, ensuring that he had a decent fortune.

On the Light Side, he was now considered a respectable person. Though he hadn't joined their side and decided to fight with them, he had refused to be their enemy. One less person for them to worry about was a huge bonus.

On the Dark Side, he was probably officially branded as a traitor. That was just fine with him. He didn't want to deal with that shit anyway. Of course, there was the little problem of an army of dark wizards wanting to kill him, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. For now he was headed to the safest place anyone could be at a time like this. He also had other things to worry about. Like Blaise and Draco. They had to make their allegiance known soon, too. They had planned to do it together, but circumstances hadn't allowed for it.

Everything would be okay. It had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy:<strong>

Draco stood next to his mother, quietly allowing her to fuss over him. Narcissa Malfoy was a wreck these days.

"Now, you have everything? Books, clothes, broom, and owl?" She asked him, blue eyes wide. She always had an air of bewilderment about her now, like she couldn't quite believe everything that happened.

"Yes Mum, I've got it all." He sighed. He loved his mother very much and he worried about what would happen to her when he was gone. His father, Lucius, was too caught up in the Dark Lord's pathetic schemes to see that Narcissa was slowly falling apart. "Its time for me to get on the train."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "So it is. And look there's Ms. Parkinson and her father!" Draco looked over to where Pansy stood, glaring defiantly at her father as he whispered something to her, a hard gleam in his eyes. To the outside observer, she looked strong and seemed to be holding her own against the cruel bastard, but he knew Pansy. She was reaching her breaking point. "Why don't we go say hi?"

Draco started at his mother's suggestion. No, she was entirely too fragile to face Darius Parkinson. "It looks like a pretty important conversation. I think it would be best not to interfere. Oh! I left my broom polishing kit at home! I'll need it first thing when I get to Hogwarts. Could you apparate home and owl it to me? That way it will reach me by morning?" Truthfully, he had left his spare kit at home for exactly this reason. He was always worried that he would find himself in a situation that his mother could absolutely, under no circumstances, handle.

"Of course! Goodbye, Draco. I shall miss you greatly." She hugged him and pecked him lightly on the cheek before apparating out. The second she was gone; he strode over to Pansy and her father.

"How was your summer, Parkinson?" She looked up at him with startled blue eyes and he could see her fear clearly. She had been ready to break.

"Oh, it was just lovely!" She told him in a voice that oozed sarcasm. Darius eyed him suspiciously,

"And what of yours, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, sir, as much as I would love to tell you all about it, the train leaves in a few minutes and we really need to board it." He grabbed Pansy's hand; "I would be honored if you would allow me to escort your daughter onto the train."

This seemed to cause Mr. Parkinson to become oddly pleased. "Yes, that would be wonderful. In fact, I was wondering if maybe, as a loyal supporter to our good Lord, you would look after Pansy this year?" He requested in a hushed tone. "I fear she may be vulnerable to… corruption… this year."

Ah, so that was it. The argument was about whom Pansy was loyal to. Well, Draco could tell you. Most Slytherin's in his year were seriously devoted to the 'cause' or wanted nothing to do with it. Pansy obviously wanted to avoid it.

"Of course I will, come along Pansy." He tugged gently on her arm. "Wouldn't want to miss the train, now would we? Adieu, Mr. Parkinson." The man simply nodded in response, giving his daughter a cold smile. Pansy shivered.

Once they were aboard the train, he pulled her along, checking compartment after compartment until he found Theo sitting alone. He shoved her inside.

"Christ, Pans! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He yelled at her.

"Its not my fucking fault the man is a complete nut! He wants me to receive the Mark, Draco! What the hell am I supposed to do? Just sit there and take it?" She screamed, her alight with fury.

"Yes! Are you a Slytherin or not? You sit there, hold your tongue, and make a plan! You don't tell him how you really feel and hope for the best! That's a Hufflepuff mindset!" Draco was seething. He knew it wasn't her fault, she'd been stuck in a horrible position since she was born, just like every other Pureblood of their generation. But he had been worried sick about her. He didn't put killing his own daughter past Darius Parkinson.

"Will both of you just shut the hell up?" Theo roared, glaring at them both.

"Oh, like you're any better, Nott?" Draco snarled, "You defected! You've been branded a traitor. Do you know how many people would love to torture you to death right now?"

"Oh, I imagine a large amount of people would. Including you." Theo fixed him with a knowing stare, "Don't pretend to be all self-righteous. We both know you're only pissed because you wanted me at your side when we announced our neutrality. Well, I didn't have a choice." Theo pulled out his wand and muttered a quick spell. Ghastly yellow and brown bruises covered his entire body. He had taken a rough beating.

"Oh, Theo!" Pansy stepped towards in, but froze after a second, reconsidering. She really didn't know what she had intended to do. All she knew was that she didn't like seeing him in so much pain.

"Oh, now you people care." He said bitterly, replacing the concealment charm. He sat down, gesturing for them to do so as well. They had finally begun a civilized conversation about their next move when Granger, of all people, burst in.

"Malfoy! You know Astoria and Daphne? Greengrass, right?" He nodded.

"What of them?" He barely stopped himself from adding 'mudblood' to the end of the question.

"They're having it out four compartments down! Something about Voldemort and a defection!" She didn't even flinch when she said the Dark Lord's name. "You're Head Boy, aren't you? Get down here and help me!"

"What, the big, bad Head Girl can't handle a couple of fighting Slytherins?" Pansy smirked, "I'll go. I know what its about. Tori will need back up. And Daphne has to listen to me."

"Oh, and why is that, Parkinson?" Granger was seething. The girl was such a conceited bitch. One mention of her incompetence and she was ready to rip your throat out.

"Hello, I'm the Slytherin Queen, kinda like you're Gryffindor's very own virgin princess." She smiled sweetly and brushed past Granger, who stomped out after her. Theo and Draco followed.

Outside of the compartment, the loud screams and curses could be heard.

Daphne had Astoria cornered, with Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode behind her, ready to back her up. It was really pathetic how Daphne needed help to fight her own sister, but then Astoria wasn't alone. Blaise Zabini stood at her side, blocking hex after hex as Astoria hurled curses back for all she was worth.

"You're both nothing but a bunch of blood traitors!" Daphne screeched. Her audience, a bunch of lower level Slytherins, laughed at this. When Blaise failed to block the slicing hex sent at Astoria, they laughed harder. Tori screamed, placing her small hand over the bleeding gash. Pansy had had enough.

"_Protego! Bombarda!" _As soon as she had Blaise and Astoria protected, she sent Daphne's group flying. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing? I decide which girls are blood traitors in Slytherin house, not you! Now fuck off! And take your pathetic cronies with you."

Hermione Granger was astounded by the level of loyalty some of the Slytherins were showing. Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott provided a perimeter with the girls behind them as Parkinson attended to the youngest Greengrass's wounds. Pansy had acted like she had come to defend her title, but it was obvious the second Daphne left that she had come to protect Astoria. They all had.

"Oi! Granger! There's no reason for you to still be here." Malfoy said venomously, "Leave. Now."

"I don't take orders from the likes of you!" She said, just as coolly as he had.

"Obviously not, but you're _supposed_ to be the smartest witch in our year. Do you really think we want you gawking at us? Get lost!" Hermione flushed crimson and hurriedly left the Sytherins to care for their own.


	2. A House at War

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Theo snarled the second the five of them were securely shut in a compartment.

"Its not my fault!" Astoria cried, backing away from him. "Daphne's lost it! She's completely devoted to the 'cause' and Bellatrix Lestange is her fucking idol!"

Pansy slipped a comforting arm around the trembling girl's shoulders and glared threateningly at Theo, "What the hell are you playing at, Nott? Anyone could see that she was out of options. I don't think it would be presumptuous to assume that you of all people would understand."

He retreated then, taking a seat and lowering his head in his hands.

"Alright, look, the more we argue, the more likely we are to get ourselves to kill." Blaise, ever the peacemaker simply because he was too lazy to fight, spoke up. "Theo, lose the attitude, Astoria, we all know how proud you are, but next time, try not to flaunt it in your wannabe-death eater sister's face. And Pansy, for cripes sake, calm your tits!"

Pansy regarded Blaise with amusement, "Trust me, there is absolutely nothing about you that excites my tits, Zabini."

Draco rolled his eyes as Astoria giggled and Theo let out a light chuckle. "You're all bloody nuts." He sat down and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, taking a swig before offering it to his fellow Slytherins.

"You don't think it's a bad idea to be drinking in the train?" Astoria asked nervously.

Draco smirked, "Oh, you are such a fifth year! I'm Head Boy, which means even if some stupid student runs in here with out knocking, I can just threaten to dock points and we'll all be off scot-free."

"And if a teacher walks in?" She challenged.

Draco's haughty smirk remained in place. "The bottle is charmed to look like a pumpkin juice. Nott's handy-work."

Theo smiled at the paranoid fifteen year old and she felt her heart flutter. Theo was, in all honestly, a very attractive man. Intense brown eyes paired with lush chocolate brown hair gave him a sweet look. The shaggy cut of his gorgeous locks, and the light stubble he always wore, gave him a more dangerous look. He was the perfect combination of sensitive and bad-boy. He would probably never go for a little girl like her.

Being good looking was pretty much the norm for all high-ranking Slytherins. Although, there were some oddities such as Crabbe and Goyle, whose families were originally immensely wealthy and important, but inbreeding caused more and more squibs. It seemed a miracle that the two of them had even made it into Hogwarts. Their families had fallen from pureblood graces about a century ago, when their only heirs were squibs and unattractive ones at that. The magic in their blood had been weak ever since.

Then came families like the Malfoys. Draco Malfoy was completely gorgeous, powerful in magic, and as smart as it gets. The Malfoys, along with the Parkinsons, the Greengrasses, the Zabinis, and the Notts were the most powerful purebloods left. A shame compared to the large number of pureblood families that used to exist. In a sense, the blood purity ideals made sense if you were trying to preserve centuries of traditions. But, then there were people who took it to extremes.

People who would wipe out everyone in the world just to preserve outdated customs and use it as an excuse to satisfy there sadistic needs. They discussed this as the train took them to Hogwarts.

"I just don't see why this has to be so serious. Theo's got Dumbledore's protection, why don't we all do the same thing?" Blaise was saying, even as Pansy started to voice her argument.

"Because! Theo had no choice, but will you really be a coward and beg for protection at Dumbledore's feet? Don't you think you should take a stand against your mothers shit once and for all?"

"Wow, didn't take you for the noble type, Pans. Maybe you should have been a Gryffindor." Draco said, eyeing Pansy with cold eyes.

"Didn't take you for the groveling type, Draco." Pansy shot back. "Or has your lovely aunt, Bellatrix finally convinced you of her masters divinity?"

"Easy, Pansy." Blaise cautioned. Too late. Draco had her by the throat in a flash of movement, his face inches from hers.

"Never, ever imply that I am a coward. Don't pretend to know what I'm thinking. And if I ever hear your mention my relation to that psycho bitch again, I'll deliver you to the Dark Lord myself, got it, Parkinson?" He threatened harshly, tightening his grip with each sentence. Pansy met his icy glare dead on.

"Why don't you just choke the life out of me right here, Draco? Finish what my father started before you interrupted. Maybe you are meant to be one of them. You sure as hell act like it." Draco's hand loosened slightly, "No? Well if you don't have the balls to do it, then I suggest you let me go because we need to get changed." She pulled out of his grip and began pulling her school robes out the small bag she always brought on the train, not sparing the bastard a second look.

Astoria watched the violent interaction between Pansy and Draco with frightened eyes. Truth be told, she was new to this group and had only joined by default when Pansy had taken her under her wing to protect her from Daphne. She wasn't used to seeing friends attack each other. Apparently it was normal here, because no one made any move to step in. She watched with growing concern as Draco threatened Pansy, his hand tightening around her slim throat. And then she was really surprised as her protector met Draco's eyes fearlessly and dared him to do it, to kill her. When he made no move to do so, she tore away from his grasp and didn't look back. Neither looked shaken from the encounter, but then they were Slytherins. Deception was second nature.

She knew they wouldn't really hurt each other and she was safer here then almost anywhere. But still…

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed as Ron and Harry played dodge ball with rolls at the Gryffindor house table. It had all started just before the sorting, they had taken bets on which first year would be in which house. Ron had won, but Harry had refused to offer up the ten galleons owed and instead chucked a roll at Ron, hitting him square in the face. If someone didn't do something soon, it would turn into an all-out food fight. And on the first night back! Seamus and Neville had already joined the fray when stray rolls had hit them.<p>

Whipping out her wand, Hermione whispered, "_Immobulus!_"

They all froze, locked in the spell. Ron had one chicken leg halfway to his mouth and the other poised to throw. A spoonful of mashed potatoes that appeared to have come from Harry was just centimeters shy of hitting Neville, while Seamus held a bowl of pea soup over Ron's head. The spell had also caught Ginny, Lavender, and Katie who were all watching the boys with amused expression.

"Now really! On the first night back?" Hermione scolded, lifting the spell. The potatoes hit Neville with a loud _splat!_ "Seamus Finnigan! If you let the bowl go, I'll hex you straight through to next week."

"Damn, Mione, do you have to be such a spoil sport?" Ron asked with a mouthful of chicken.

"Fine, get detentions on the first night back. Don't say I never tried to help." She said reproachfully, "If you'll excuse me, I'm to meet Professor Dumbledore at the entrance so that he can show myself and the Head Boy to our dormitories."

She left the table and strode towards the entrance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy get up and walk parallel to her. He seemed angry. But then, he _had_ watched one of his friends get tormented by her own sister. Now there was an interesting development. What had Astoria done to provoke her sister so? Harry would definitely be interested. After all, the Slytherins would play a huge roll in the up coming war. Though she had an odd feeling that their actions wouldn't be as predictable as everyone thought, seeing as Nott had defected and become neutral. He had also been present during the incident on the train along with Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson. It seemed ridiculous! The top Slytherins, all from powerful pureblood families who were known allies of Voldemort, defecting? Not a chance in hell, as far as Hermione was concerned.

"Professor," She greeted Dumbledore with a smile before acknowledging Malfoy. "Malfoy."

He nodded and turned his attention to the Headmaster, who was already well on his way down the hall. He turned to them, amusement in his eyes,

"Well? You won't find your new accommodations by just standing there." Hermione hurried to catch up, while Malfoy seemed content to stroll behind them. Dumbledore led them down several flights of stairs and into the dungeons. Hermione rubbed her arms as the chill of the dungeons bit into her, quietly following Dumbledore through the twists and turns. Eventually they reached a bare patch of wall. The only difference between it and the surrounding wall was that its bricks were green and red instead of the usual tan color. Pulling out his wand, Dumbledore indicated for them to look at the top four bricks. He tapped the first brick twice, the third one four time, the second one once, and then he slid his wand right across the fourth brick, finishing with a flourish as he swept it right across all four.

The bricks started folding in on themselves, revealing a doorway into their common room. It was a beautiful room, perfectly balanced between Slytherin and Gryffindor décor. The walls were glistening silver, the floors a rich, wine red. Three black couches with green stitching in the pattern of snakes surround the fireplace and a gold table. In the corner was small kitchenette with a similar color scheme. There were four doors, which Hermione assumed led to bedrooms, a bathroom, and perhaps even a balcony or study room. Smiling at the wonderful room that would be hers for the entire school year, she made her way over to the door with the majestic lion on it.

"Password?" It roared, eyeing her carefully. Sizing her up to see if she really fit the Gryffindor standards.

"Until the end," She said, staring straight back at the lion. It seemed satisfied. The door swung open, revealing a classic Gryffindor bedroom. A large four-poster bed, with a red comforter, pillows, and a smaller gold blanket on the end was in the center of the room. To the left of it was a large window with a desk beneath. Directly in front of the bed was a doorway, though she didn't know where it went. Finally, to the right was her dresser and another door that she soon found led to he bathroom she would be sharing with Malfoy. Lovely.

She eyed the unknown door, but decided to leave it for another day, she was exhausted. Pulling on her favorite pajamas, a small red tank top and matching boy shorts, she climbed into the bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Astoria said goodnight to Blaise and Theo and followed Pansy into the girl's prefect dorms. Pansy was a seventh year prefect and she was a fifth year prefect. The number of prefect pairs had double this year, because of the inevitable war. There were now two girl prefects and two boy prefects from every year, in every house. So this years seventh year prefects were: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and… Daphne Greengrass. Her sister was a prefect. Astoria's life could easily become a living hell.<p>

"Tori!" Pansy's sharp voice drew her out of her fearful thoughts. "You're room is that way, okay? Mines the second one down this hall…right past Daphne's."

"Did someone say my name?" Speak of the devil. Daphne's head popped out of the doorway. The second she saw them, she moved to block their way, her hands on her hips. "Blood traitors!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Move, Daphne." Pansy sighed, clearly not in the mood for a fight. "Before I summon the Head Girl."

"Oh, that's rich. Like Hermione Granger would ever help the likes of you." Daphne let out a cold laugh. "Even if you have decided to defect, you're still nothing but Slytherin scum in her eyes. Sorry Hun, but the prejudice runs both ways."

"Astoria," Pansy said, keeping eye contact with Daphne, "Go get the Head Girl."

Astoria's eyes widened, "But Pansy-"

"GO!"

Astoria took off running, just as the first hex flew. Her sister had seriously lost it. Pulling out her wand, she thought of the Heads' common room, shouting, "Point me!" She followed her wand as it swung in her hand and guided her through the twisting maze that was the Hogwart's dungeons. She finally reached a green and red patch of wall. This has got to be it, she thought to herself. She began banging on it and yelling for the Head Girl. The red and green bricks began to change until it formed a face.

"What the hell?" She shrieked, jumping back.

"Such vulgar language for one so young!" The wall exclaimed in a gravelly voice. "Now what is all the ruckus?"

"I need to see the Head Girl!" Astoria said, "Its important! My friend and my sister are dueling!"

"Dueling? Just a moment, young lady!" Moments later, a very surprised and tired looking Hermione Granger emerged.

"What's going on? Why the hell is my wall _talking?_" She exclaimed.

"We need to get to the Slytherin common room, Pansy and Daphne are dueling." Astoria told her, already hurrying down the hallway.

"What is with you Slytherins?" Hermione ran after Astoria, her wand in hand. They burst into the Slytherin common room and had to dodge hexes. Slytherin house was at war with itself. First and second years cowered against walls and behind over turned tables. Chunks of the stonewall had been gouged out. In the midst of it all, Pansy was dueling Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey. A seventh year by the name of Tamara Sparks who was renown for being firmly against all pureblood ideals, was at Pansy's side.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Hermione cried. Everyone froze and watched the silver otter dance around the ruined common room. Pansy and Tamara took the opportunity to disarm their opponents. "Would anyone care to tell me what in Merlin's name is going on?" She eyed the room expectantly.

"Get out, Mudblood. You have no business here. You may be Head Girl but you have no authority over the Slytherins." Daphne spat coldly.

"Maybe not in your eyes, but as Head Girl she does demand respect. But if she isn't authority enough for you, I sure as hell better be," Draco said coolly as he made his way through the rubble. "Now what the fuck do you think you're doing, Daphne? Tamara, go get Snape and the rest of the prefects. It's going to take a lot of work to clean this mess up and get the students under control. Make sure someone warns Madame Pomfrey, she may have a great deal of patients tonight. You alright there, Pansy?"

She smiled at him sardonically, "I'll live." Her voice was hoarse from screaming hexes and insults at Daphne.

He nodded and turned to the rest of them, "Anyone who isn't injured, go to bed. Anyone who is, see Granger, or Astoria. They'll do what they can and see if you need the Hospital Wing."

Students began shuffling through out the room, some up the stairs to dorms, others over to the Head Girl and Prefects. Draco started casting repairing spells, doing his best to mend the broken furniture and walls.

Tamara walked in, a horde of people behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked, his eyes like hard and cold.

"Ask Daphne Greengrass." Draco didn't spare his godfather a glance.

"Well, Ms. Greengrass?" Snape turned to her.

"Well, nothing Professor." She smirked, "Apparently Slytherin house has been overrun by blood traitors. Their loyalties lie in the wrong places."

Snape had no choice. If he docked points, he risked his cover as a spy. If he took no action, questions would be asked about his abilities as a teacher. "Very well, I will leave it up to the Head boy and girl to decide your fate." He prayed to god Ms. Granger took the initiative. He grinned to himself when he heard her begin to give detentions to all the girls who had started the fight. His house was a war with itself and he would find out why. In the end, he would probably just corner Draco and demand answers. He passed many young Slytherins in the hall, all with injuries similar to those of a serious battle. Madame Pomfrey was going to have a bloody heart attack!


	3. Confrontational

"Harry, I'm telling you, it wasn't normal. The way they were acting was insane!" Hermione argued, getting more and more irritated. It had been a little over a week since the incident in the Slytherin common room. Harry still wasn't convinced that some of the Slytherins might be against Voldemort. They were standing in the entrance to the Great Hall, ten minutes before classes started. She had had enough of him denying it. She knew what normal was for those people and their recent actions was definitely not it! She would find out what was going on, goddamn it!

"So? They're Slytherins. Of course they were acting insane." Harry sighed. "I refuse to believe that arrogant purebloods like Malfoy and Zabini would ever give up everything to side with Light."

"Look at Nott! He's one of their best friends, a member of the Slytherin inner circle and he's just announced his neutrality and gained Dumbledore's trust." She was growing seriously impatient. Harry always thought the worst of everyone.

"Mione you need to stop thinking that these people can change. They can't! They've had blood purity and prejudice pounded into their head since the day they were born." He told her, sick of how she always hoped for the best.

"Obviously they're not the only ones." She whispered softly, turning on her heel and walking towards her first class, Ancient Runes. When she arrived, the only others students in there were Malfoy and Zabini. She was oddly fortunate; she had every class with at least one of them. She had been watching them closely. The two Slytherin bad boys currently had their heads close together, discussing something.

"Malfoy, Zabini." Hermione greeted them as she walked in. They both nodded and turned back to their conversation, but she wasn't done. "What's been going on with your House?"

"I don't know what you mean, Granger." Malfoy said loftily.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean. You've all been acting very…odd." She told him, ignoring his arrogant attitude.

"Your use of description awes me, Mudblood." Zabini remarked dryly.

"Oh, can it Zabini. If you really believe in all that prejudice, then why is a good portion of your own House referring to your little group as blood traitors?" Both men simply stared at her, sizing her up. "I'm right, aren't I? You're going to switch sides?"

"And what reason would we have for doing that?" Malfoy's voice was low and smooth. Almost dangerous. Hermione felt herself begin to tremble slightly under his icy stare.

"I…I don't know." Malfoy and Zabini smirked. "But I will find out."

Their smirks faded. "You listen here, Granger. Don't go meddling in other peoples business." People were beginning to enter the classroom. They eyed the tense trio at the front of the class apprehensively. "You don't need to know _everything._ Just stay out of it. You'll know the truth soon enough." He turned and quickly went to his seat.

"Yeah, Granger. Wouldn't want our lovely Head Girl getting bitten by the snakes, now would we?" Blaise smiled charmingly before following his best mate to his seat. Hermione recovered quickly, walking to her own desk. One the way past them, she whispered,

"But what if I already know more then you think?" She gave them the most arrogant smirk she could muster before moving on. She was bluffing, of course. She knew absolutely nothing about what was going on with the Slytherins, but she was determined to find out. Snape's original assessment of her, that she took pride in knowing everything, was spot on. Her curiosity was insatiable.

* * *

><p>Pansy sat in her last class of the day, History of Magic, trying to her hardest to ignore both the lesson and the students. Daphne and her little sycophants were trying there hardest to push her over the edge, while Granger of all people kept shooting her odd looks. Draco was ignoring her, something had clearly pissed him off and Theo actually liked this class. Strange boy. A loud snore shook the room, but Professor Binns took no notice. The Head Girl, however, did.<p>

"Honestly Ronald," She whispered to him, shaking her head. Of course it would be a Weasley snoring like that. She examined his sleepy appearance. His red hair was mussed, his eyes heavy lidded, and he had a goody grin plastered across his face even as his fellow Gryffindors teased him. She sometimes wished Slytherin boys would be like that. Happy and laid-back, easily taking criticism without getting pissed off. But no, it was all about pureblood importance, any joking insult was a personal affront to the whole family and would be dealt with accordingly. She continued watching as Granger swatted him playfully on the head and ordered him to pay attention when she knew he probably wouldn't. Suddenly, he looked up and for just a moment, his smiling, cerulean eyes met her ice blue ones. She stared back boldly, daring him to say something. His goofy smile transformed into a devious little grin and she had to stop herself from smiling back. Narrowing her eyes, she gave him her patented sneer and looked away.

Lowering her head, Pansy buried a hand in her hair and closed her eyes, willing away Ronald Weasley and his stupid smile. It took her a few seconds to notice that the whole class was packing up around her. She jumped up and shoved her books in her back before hurrying from the class. She turned left, against the flow of the students, heading for the nearest bathroom. Someone called her name, but she kept moving. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. Why would Weasley smile at her like that? She was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. Natural enemies. Besides, everyone knew he and Granger had the hots for each other, but were too scared to do anything about it.

_Calm down, breathe Pansy, breathe. _She told herself over and over again, _it was just a smile. Nothing more. For all you know, he was smiling at someone behind you._

'_Umm wrong, Dumb-shit. There was no one behind you.'_

_Oh…right…still. Just a smile. That's it._

'_A smile you happened to like very much…'_

Pansy!" A voice cut in to her inner babble and she stopped walking. Draco was right behind her, eyeing her like she had three heads. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? Can't a girl use the loo with an interrogation?" She snapped, feeling gratified when he looked down guiltily.

His guilt only lasted for a few seconds before he was back to his usual self. "We have a problem."

She arched one perfect eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"Grangers been very…inquisitive…since yours and Daphne's little spat."

"How very interesting. I noticed she was giving me weird looks." She thought on it for a second. "Why does it matter? There's not much to it. Our parents are dicks and we hate them, so we plan on leaving our families. Simple. Easy."

"You really think it will be that easy?" He sneered at her, "Our families will use every chance they can get to hunt us down and torture us to death. Especially considering you and Weasley's interesting connection in class today."

"You wipe that sneer off your face, Draco Malfoy!" She yelled at him, "I'm not some cowering little Hufflepuff. You can't scare me. There is _nothing_ going on between Ron Weasley and me. Ron Weasley is _nothing_ to me. Now fuck off. You can deal with Granger. Since your obviously so concerned with her."

Pansy stalked off, leaving him to deal with his own shit. Halfway to the girls' bathroom, she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" Snarled, reaching out a hand to steady herself. She would have gone crashing down if strong hands hadn't caught her around the waste.

"You should really learn to not walk around while so deep in angry thoughts. Makes you rather clumsy." Ron Weasley told her, his face dead serious, his eyes bright and amused.

"Let go of me, Weasley. Like I need a filthy blood traitor like you to help a pureblood like me." She wriggled in his grasp.

"Fine by me." He let go of her rather suddenly, and this time she did fall, much to his amusement. He offered her his hand, "Don't bite the hand that feeds you, Parkinson."

She gingerly took hold of his hand, allowing him to pull her up. To avoid looking at him, she bent to collect her things, but his hand caught her under the chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't let him get to you, okay? And stop calling me a blood traitor. We both know you don't care about that shit anymore."

He handed Pansy's belongings to her and walked away whistling. She never made it to the bathroom, instead going to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught. She skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>Draco exited the common room and waited outside the door for Granger. He couldn't believe his luck. They would be patrolling together tonight, giving him the perfect chance to figure how much knew, or how much she thought she knew. He didn't put bluffing past that stuck up bitch.<p>

"You're here early," She said brightly, in a ridiculously good mood.

"You're awfully chipper, Granger. Had a nice snog session with the Weasel, did we? Or was it Scar-head?" He continued on as her face got redder and redder, "On second thought, its none of the above, now is it? The adjective 'nice' could never be applied when considering snogging Weasley or Potter."

"You just have to be a royal git, don't you Mafoy?" She snarled.

"I don't know about git, but royal does apply." He sneered at her.

"You just couldn't let me continue on having a good night! Just because you're miserable doesn't give you the right to torment everyone else." She paused to take a deep breath, "Can we just do our patrols? We don't have to speak." She stalked off, wand held tightly in her hand.

"Not so fast, Granger." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "I want to know what the hell it is you _think_ you know about my friends and me."

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that question seeing as it makes absolutely no sense. You see, slimy ferrets like you can't have friends. That would mean you're capable of caring about people and since your so obviously not…" She trailed off and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, listen up, Granger. You may have everyone else convinced that you're the perfect little Golden Girl, but I see right through it. You're nothing more then an insufferable, know-it-all, mudblood who can't keep her ugly nose out of other peoples business. Now you tell me what the fuck it is you think you know, or I'll ruin you." He shoved her into the wall for good measure, keeping her pinned there. She was noticeably paler and shaking. Good. Fucking bitch deserved to be scared shitless for once.

"Alright, have it your way. All I know is that Slytherin house is divided, though not evenly. There's you and your little friends, plus a few others, on one side. Although what your side is for, I have no clue. Then there's all the normal Slytherins. They obviously stand for Voldemort and his lot." She finished, staring up at him with confused eyes, "Let me go?"

He lifted his arm and she slipped away, adjusting her robes. "So I guess the question still stands. What are you for?"

Draco knew that this would be the moment to change how she saw him. To mend fences, so to speak. But he was still a Malfoy and she was still a Mudblood. Nothing would ever change that. Still…a part him wanted to change, wanted to be better in her eyes. Despite all the insults he had just hurled at her, she was the embodiment if everything light side was fighting for. Compassionate and strong, he knew if there was ever a chance of redemption in the Wizarding World's eyes, it was with her. If she believed in him, she'd fight until the end to prove it.

But again, he was a Malfoy. He didn't deserve redemption. "I'm for me, myself, and I. Nothing else would be suitable for a Malfoy." He gave her his best sneer, but it felt weak.

She gazed at him for a second, before nodding, a strange resolution in her eyes. "Fine. Let's get a move on then… The Head boy and girl should not be slacking off on patrol. What kind of example does it set?"

He almost grinned. Typical Granger, always thinking of her duties and the example she was setting for everyone else.

* * *

><p>Theo sat two bookshelves over from where Astoria was quietly studying, keeping a careful eye on both the door and the girl. Not many people understood how much danger Tori was in and from her own sister no less! He knew Daphne Greengrass. Had dated her back in there fifth year. She was an amazing actress, able to portray the perfect innocent if need be. Underneath her sweet girl act though, she was a bitter, cruel, bitch. Just like almost every other pureblood woman out there. At first, she Astoria as the competition, a danger to her position as the top Death Eater of the next generation. When she realized that her younger sister had no interest in being a Death Eater, she saw her as a prize. Capture and turn over the turncoat, giving them leverage over the other defectors because of how much they cared about her.<p>

And they really did. Astoria was the baby of the group, the young innocent that everyone couldn't help but want to protect. Even Draco, though he would never admit it. Theo, though, Theo really cared about her. When he and Daphne had broken up right before the end of fifth year, Astoria had made him laugh.

He sat on the couch in the empty Slytherin common room, staring into the fire. It was four in the morning, no one should be up. But she was. Astoria quietly crossed the common room and sat down on the couch next to him, staring into the flames.

_She hadn't said anything. There hadn't been a need. She had done what most Slytherins would have seen as weak: Offered her company to a friend in need. Hell, he wasn't even a friend. Just the boy her older sister had recently dumped on his ass. They sat there until the sun started to rise, neither saying a word. Finally, she turned to him, looking at him with her big, green eyes. He'd always thought she was perfect little copy of Daphne, but this close to her, gazing into her eyes, he could see the huge differences._

_Where Daphne's features were sharp and angular, Astoria had a certain softness, a femininity about her that Daphne lacked. Her eyes were different in color, rounder, and more innocent. They were perfect, giving away nothing and yet everything. Theo didn't know if that made any sense at all, but that was the only way he could describe it. Astoria was all grace and poise, and he knew she didn't even realize it by the insecure way she always seemed to duck her head. He was dying to just tell her that if she'd look up for more then a split second, the world would see the delicate beauty that she was. _

_That was the only night she had ever let it show and he'd fallen in love with her right then and there. _

"_My sister's a cruel bitch and she was never worth your time. Just let her go on being the way she is, cause she will get hers in the end." She smiled lightly at him and pecked him on the cheek before silently leaving. If he couldn't still feel her kiss on his cheek, he'd swear he'd dreamed the whole thing. _

The slamming of a heavy book drew him out of his memories. She was getting ready to leave. Dodging behind a bookshelf, he let her get down the hallway a bit before following her. He knew it was creepy, borderline stalker-ish, but he wanted to keep her safe. If they survived this war, he swore he would make her his one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I originally planned for all the romances to be slow developing since I revealed who the couples would be in the summary, but then I realized there should some romance while everyone else tries to get there shit together. So here's a general overview of our future couples:<strong>

**Draco/Hermione: The extremely slow to develop, up, down, and all around couple. She can't truly trust him because he's too much of a Slytherin to reveal enough of himself for her to actually know him.**

**Ron/Pansy: The sweet, hard to get couple. He's laid back enough to try and let her come to him, but eventually his impatience will out way his easy-going nature. She's too scared to say she actually cares for fear she will lose him.**

**Theo/Astoria: The couple with the long hidden feelings. Something has always gotten in the way of their romance whether it be family, age, or a full-blown war. Not to mention teenage stupidity. Times running out though, and neither is willing to wait much longer.**

**Blaise/OC: Blaise's ladylove hasn't been introduced yet, but it will be absolute love at first sight, even if he's the only one who can see through her act. One of them will need the others support to recover from the abuse he/she has suffered.**

**Well, that's all for the authors note, thanks for reading. I'd really love reviews, I mean; I know you're reading it. They make a traffic page :D Reviews would really be encouraging and I always try to make time to personally thank my reviewers and take their ideas into account. So…. Happy Reading everyone! R&R Please**


	4. The Letters

October 5th. The day Pansy had been dreading since the day she got on the train. Sitting in the Great Hall with Theo and Astoria, she stared at her plate, waiting for the post to arrive. Tori was in the same position she was, sitting close to Theo as he shielded her from Daphne's harsh glares and rude comments. She wondered why the two of them didn't just get together already. It was easy to see that they had liked each other for years, but they studiously ignored each other. Until now. It seemed that Theo just couldn't stand to see Astoria in any danger, no matter whom it is was from. He had been quietly following her for the last month. Oh, he tried to be discreet and he usually succeeded, but when you were as withdrawn as Pansy, you started to notice things. Such as one of your male best friends following the young girl you considered a sister. She would definitely be confronting Theo about it, just as soon as-

_Thunk!_

'_Oh god! Oh god!_' Pansy silently screamed in her head as she picked up the letter that had dropped onto her empty plate. With shaking hands, she lifted it up, reading the writing on the back.

_Open in private._

That was all it said. Glancing over, she saw Astoria holding a similar letter. She watched as Tori whispered something to Theo and he nodded. Seconds later, they both got up and left. She had no choice but to open the letter where no one would see. Keeping her face carefully blank, she left the Great Hall with out eating, to open a letter from her father.

* * *

><p>Ron felt something poke into his side. "What?" He questioned. It was Mione, but she was looking at him. Following her line of sight, he saw Pansy Parkinson hurrying from the hall. Her face was devoid of all emotion, but he could see the tension in her shoulders, in the stiff way she walked.<p>

"Please tell me you believe me." Hermione practically begged, "Look! Pansy is walking out and Theodore and Astoria left together. Both girls were carrying letters! I've been watching. Malfoy and Zabini are nowhere to be seen. Something is going on."

"I believe you. Trust me, I do. But you sound almost as if you're getting obsessed. Remember what happened to Harry in sixth year, when he was convinced something was going on with Malfoy? You told him a million times to let it go. Now you need to calm down. It's none of your business. And if it's as big as you think it is, you'll find out eventually."

"You know something? Your point is invalid because Harry was right in the end. Maybe you're not reacting enough to this." She ignored him for the rest of the meal. Wasn't it enough that he had agreed with her? But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. He couldn't get Pansy off his mind. The horrified expression on her face that day he had spoken with her and now the way she had left the Great Hall. She was getting skinnier and skinnier. Slamming his fork down, he stormed out of the Hall, determined to find her.

* * *

><p>Blaise ignored the letter sitting on his bedside table. He wouldn't open it. Nope, there way no way in hell he was opening that letter. His mother could rot in hell and she could do it with her letter that he was absolutely, under no circumstances, opening! He walked out of the room, ignoring the letter. On his way down to the Great Hall, he passed Pansy.<p>

"Hey, Pans!" He called, but she ignored him. "Where's the fire?"

Still no answer. Girls. When he got to the Great Hall, he almost collided with Ron Weasley, who looked extremely pissed off. When he finally made it to the table, after ignoring weird looks from Granger, who was whispering fervently to Potter, who was gesturing wildly, he sat down next to Draco, who had a dark look about him.

"Would someone care to tell me why everyone seems to have gone insane?" Draco glowered at him in response. "Damn! First Pansy, then Golden Gryffindorks, now you? Who'd I piss off? And where the fuck are Theo and Astoria?"

"I assume Astoria is off reading her letter. You know, the letter that gives us the full details about our initiations?" Draco's voice was low, almost strained. Blaise noticed that there was almost no food on his plate, and none of it appeared to have been touched. Great, just what he needed. Another friend not eating because of their parents' bullshit.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? I got a letter too. Didn't open it though. Bitches can rot in hell for all I care." Blaise said. "Don't give me that look. I know you don't want to be involved in it either. So, you opened yours then?"

"Yes, I did. And guess what my requirement is? I have to kidnap a member of the pathetic 'Golden Trio'. And not only a member, but the brains of there insufferable operation!" Draco whisper-yelled.

"Granger?" Blaise gasped. There was no fucking way. Maybe if it was Potter or Weasley. But Granger? Not a chance in hell. "That's all? Just capture her and bring her in?"

"Oh, no, no, no! It's not that simple. Not only am I to bring her in, but to do so, its my job to seduce her and bring her over to 'our' side." Draco explained with a self-loathing smirk.

"Are you going to do it?" Blaise inquired, hoping he knew the answer already. He immediately continued when Draco shot him another dark look. "Of course you're not going to. Sorry, mate."

"Actually, _mate,_ I am. You see, I'm to be watched. By none other then our very own Daphne Greengrass." He sighed. "See my predicament?"

"You can't actually mean to go through with this, can you?" Draco laughed mirthlessly.

"I intend to! What other choice do I have? They really got me good this time. Not only did I make a promise to Pansy's dad to keep track of her, but I now have my very own baby sitter."

"The world is seriously going to shit. I need to go read my letter." He eyed Draco carefully. The guy was a mess. "You're coming with me." Who knew what he'd get up to alone?

"Why?"

"Can't have you running off to serenade Granger, now can we?" Blaise smirked, ducking when Draco threw a hard-boiled egg at him. "That could have done some serious damage, you wanker!"

"Well, we can't have that pretty face hurt, now can we? Best be off to read that letter of yours." Draco sauntered out of the Great Hall, leaving Blaise to hurry after him.

* * *

><p>Pansy stood concealed in an alcove, sobbing against her arm. She couldn't do this. There was no way. Just thinking about it made her want to faint. She stumbled backwards and into strong arms.<p>

"What the fuck!" She shrieked, squirming against the person's hold. They only held on tighter.

"Shh… you're okay. I'd never hurt you."

"Weasley!" She snarled. "Get your hands off me."

"How'd you know it was me?" She pictured the shaggy red hair, the beautiful blue eyes. In that moment, she wanted nothing more then to melt into Ron Weasley's warm embrace. To let him hold her and comfort her like she knew he would, if she'd just let him.

But no. She couldn't. Not now. "Never mind how I knew it was you! Just let go of me!"

"I don't think that's what you really want." His voice was taunting at first, but when he spoke again, it was filled with genuine concern. "What made you cry?"

"Its none of your damn business! I'll cry whenever and wherever I please and I don't owe you an explanation!" She snapped, still trying to loosen his hold. Nothing seemed to work. Not even her elbow hammering into his abs. His nicely formed, rock hard, abs.

'_Oh damn it Pans! Keep it together! And stop talking to yourself!' _

"Stop squirming, would you? This position is provocative enough with you rubbing all over me!" He said, clearly amused by her antics.

"Rubbing? Why I never! I was simply trying to get you to release me! Honestly Weasley! Get this through your head! I'm a Slytherin. You're a Gryffindor! Stop trying to befriend me or whatever the fuck it is you're trying to do."

"I just want to know what made you cry." He said softly, loosening his hold a little. "I know it has something to do with your dad and Voldemort. I saw you that day, at the station, arguing with your dad. That was the first time I really saw you. You were so strong, even though you looked like you were going to break. You're trying to fight back, aren't you?"

She sighed and pulled gently from his arms. Leaning against the wall, she eyed him carefully. "What do you know? And how do you know it?"

He seemed to consider the question for a moment before deciding that it was okay to tell her. "Well, it's not me really. Ever since the fight in your common room, Hermione has been nuts about trying to figure out what's going on with you. Well, you and the rest of the Slytherins. She noticed you today, when you left the Great Hall. And the way you seem to be shunned by the rest of your year. At first I thought she was being paranoid. I mean, Miones made it so far with out cracking; it's to be expected. But, I haven't been able to…keep my eyes off of you so I started to notice stuff too. After a while, it all fits, ya know? Everyone has you all pegged as the bad guys, but you're not, are you?"

Pansy wanted to sing. Finally! Someone willing to give them a chance! Instead, she spoke rather coolly, "Interesting. Well tell Hermione to stop stalking my friends and myself. It's creepy. As for what made me cry…" She trailed off, unsure.

"Hey, you can tell me." He smiled reassuringly. "Golden trio, remember? I'm not about to go run and tell Voldemort that you confided in a blood traitor like me."

She thought for a moment. Well, she had nothing else to lose. She was dead anyway. One last way to spit in her father's face. "I'm to receive the Dark Mark at the end of this month! And to study under Bellatrix Lestrange, as one of three of her new apprentices. I don't know who the other two are, but I swear, I didn't choose this! I was going to defect! To tell my family that they could go straight to hell and take their lord with them! They must have found out! Oh god! Tori! She got a letter too!"

"Astoria Greengrass? She's fifteen!" He was shocked by this. No wonder the girl was mess these days. Pansy had slid down the wall; tears ran freely down her face. Ron wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and love her and tell her he'd make it okay. He offered his hand to her. "We should go find her. She might need you."

"Theo was with her. He loves her. He'll take care of her." She wiped her eyes and ignored the hand.

"I insist. Nott's a good wizard and all, but Voldemorts got to have heard about her and Daphne's fights. There could have been a curse on that letter. Or a threat. She might be one of the other apprentices." He told her, keeping his hand where it was. She was going to let him help her, goddamn it.

Pansy gasped. "I didn't even think about that!"

She used his hand to pull herself up, meaning to let go and dash away, but Ron pulled her to him, holding her tight. It was like heaven on Earth. She felt so safe, so loved, so cherished, so protected. Like nothing bad could happen. It was over much too soon. He kept her hand though, tugging her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She cried, angry with herself for caring so much.

"To find Astoria."

* * *

><p>Theo held her close, rocking back and forth as she sobbed into her shirt. Astoria couldn't believe what the letter said. She would not be receiving the Dark Mark.<p>

She was now the sixth most wanted person on the Death Eater hit list, after Potter, Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore, and the very man who now held her in his arms. Theo, her Theo. She clung to him, loving the feel of his arms around her. She pulled herself up, looking into his eyes. She could see his fear, his shock at what they had decided to do with her. A fifteen-year-old girl. And she saw the love their, also. Theodore Nott loved her. It was clear in his eyes, he loved her and he wanted her and he would protect her. His lips touched hers, gentle at first, then more insistent. She sighed, almost giggling when he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to tangle with hers. This was where she belonged. In Theo's arms, with his mouth on hers, making her feel as though she was the most adored and beautiful girl in the world.

He broke this kiss, tucking her head under his chin. They were both breathing hard. "I love you, Astoria."

"I love you too, Theo." Slow clapping filled the corridor. They both looked up.

"Its about time." Pansy stood there, holding hands with none other then Ron Weasley. When they both raised an eyebrow at this, she dropped his hand. He merely smiled at her.

"I'll see you later then." He turned to leave.

"No you won't." She told him, looking at the floor.

"Whatever you say, Pansy." He grinned cheekily at her.

"What gives you the idea we're on a first name basis?" She snapped, ignoring his charming smiles.

"I don't know…maybe the huge amount of personal information I happen to be privy to, not to mention you totally have the hots for me…" He trailed off suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh-you!" She sputtered, "Leave, Weasley!"

"Its Ron to you sweetheart." He walked off, whistling cheerily.

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to Astoria and Theo. "What did your letter say?"

Astoria's amusement faded, leaving her looking small and scared. Theo's hold on her tightened. "I-I'm officially a traitor. Daphne sent a letter to Father, they want me dead. I'm person of interest no. 6. In other words, they want my head on a stake and they'll do anything to get it."

"Oh god, Tori, I'm so sorry." Pansy knelt down, putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

Astoria shook her off, her lips were pressed in a thin line and her eyes had tears in them, but her voice was strong. "No, I made my choice. I don't want any part of their shit, hell! I'll fight with the Light Side if it meant they were gone. I might as well. Whether I like it or not, I'm in this now. Being neutral isn't an option anymore. Which I'm sure, is exactly what they wanted. Well, they got their wish. One more enemy, determined to see them rot in hell."

"That's my girl," Theo said, kissing his new girlfriend's forehead. "What did your letter say? You did get one, right?"

"Yeah, I got one. I assume Blaise did too, from the look on his face-oh god! Blaise and Draco! We need to know what theirs said…what if they were assigned to kill you and Tori?" Pansy had gone pale, "We need to go find them. Now."

* * *

><p>Blaise opened the letter with shaking hands.<p>

_To my Darling Son,_

_The date is set. You will now officially receive the Dark Mark on October 30__th__. Be proud, my son, it is a great honor to serve our Lord so young. You only have to begin your task, which will not end when you receive the Mark. On October 22__nd__, you and all the others of your year will be expected to congregate at Malfoy Manor. There you will be given your assignment. Do not fret; the delay in starting your task hides the importance of it. It is a job that will bring you much prestige in the Inner Circle. You are to look after the daughter of a renowned Death Eater. I cannot say whom, because great pains have been taken to keep her hidden. I trust you are well. Do not reply to this letter and there is a curse on this letter to ensure you do not…compromise yourself or anyone else._

_Celeste Zabini_

He was fucked. Completely and royally fucked.

"What's it say, mate?" Draco asked. Blaise thrust the letter at him, plopping down on his bed with a frustrated sigh. "Um…Blaise? I can't see anything. It must be spelled so that only you can read it."

"It says-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three loud knocks on the door interrupted Blaise. He ignored them, still staring at the floor. Draco went and answered it. Pansy, Theo, and Astoria burst in, all looking tense.

"Did you get letters too?" Pansy asked, going to sit next to Blaise.

"Yes, we bloody well did!" Blaise snarled. "I'm to look after the secret daughter of a well known Death Eater."

Astoria gaped at him. "Whose daughter?"

"No fucking clue." Blaise's smile held no amusement.

"Well, at least you're not in sixth place on the Death Eater hit list." Astoria said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably. "What about you, Draco?"

"I'm to seduce Granger." He told them bitterly, "They're mad. She'll never trust me. Let alone let me touch her."

"I'm to study under Bellatrix Lestrange, along with two others." Pansy said quietly, avoiding looking at anyone. "Were your letters cursed too?"

They all nodded.

"So basically we've all been given a death sentence?" Blaise snarled, "Just fucking lovely."

"No, it's more then that." Pansy said, "Its more like we've been given assignments we can't back out of. They knew we were going to defect, so they made it impossible. If I try to run, Bellatrix and her other apprentices will personally hunt me down. I bet they're here at Hogwarts. Blaise has to report to Malfoy Manor to fetch his charge, or they'll know he's gone. As for Draco, I don't know what fail-safes they have in place for you, but I know if any of us so much as hints at running, the aspiring Death Eaters here will slaughter us."

"We're traitors in there eyes, but they need the numbers. This is there solution." Theo agreed, "Except I have Dumbledore's protection. And soon Astoria will too. No, don't fight me on this. You said you'd fight with the Light Side, here's your chance."

If only they could all seek Dumbledore's protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all she wrote…for now :) <strong>** Thanks for reading, reviews would be lovely!**


	5. Heat

Two days after he had received his letter, Draco stalked through the hallway back to his private dorm. He had patrols with Granger. He also had to seduce Granger. Then he had to take her hostage. _Well fuck my life_, he thought frowning as she came into view. She was leaning against the wall, twirling her wand in one hand and twisting a soft curl in the other. Looking at her now, he couldn't help but think of the impossibility of his task. From day one he had done nothing but look down on her and insult her. How the hell was she supposed to trust him? Draco didn't even want to do it! He didn't want to be a Death Eater, didn't want to take the Dark Mark, and he did not want to be responsible for Hermione Granger's death! He punched the wall; ignoring the pain it caused him. Granger's head snapped up, finally noticing his presence. He wanted to roll his eyes. This girl was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age? She needed to learn some key skills, starting with observational habits.

"Um care to explain why you just punched the wall?' She inquired, eyeing him curiously.

"Well Granger-" He saw an opportunity and paused. Sighing dramatically and rubbing his forehead as if in frustration he said, "I'm just stressed. There's so much bullshit with this war. And then there's the drama with my house."

He could see the interest spark in her expression. She had taken the bait so easily. "I have noticed some tension among the Slytherins. What…what's going on?"

He shook his head, "No, I daresay I've said too much already." He smiled inwardly at her disappointed expression.

"Oh… well I guess it would be best if we started our rounds." He nodded and they set off, wands lit and held aloft, ready for any intruders. They're never were any, but patrols were 'a good way to practice caution and responsibility.' He snorted. What a load of shit. If there were any students here who weren't overly paranoid at this point, they needed to be whacked upside the head. Granger was staring at him.

"Yes?" He asked, raising one pale eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just wondering what's got you in such a good mood all of a sudden." She smiled amusedly, continuing on. What the hell was up with her? This was not the Granger he was used to. Normally she was vicious, quick to anger, and downright feisty. Now, she was simply amused by everything he did.

"Just thinking of how pointless this patrol is. I mean really, who would be stupid enough to try and attack Hogwarts?"

"Well I suppose Voldemort for one…" She trailed off, clearly trying to get a rise out of Draco.

"Oh, yeah. He isn't exactly the brightest person." He said nonchalantly. Inside he was freaking out. _Holy fuck, I'm going to get tortured if ever finds out I said that!_

"Not brightest-? Are you joking?" She took a deep breath a continued matter-of-factly, "He may be a soulless, evil son-of-a-bitch, but he's a brilliant wizard. Even Dumbledore admits it."

He gave her an odd look.

"What?" She asked, "Aren't you his new lapdog in training anyway?"

He lost it. Before Hermione new what was happening, she was slammed into a wall, with a wand pressed to her neck.

"Listen _carefully_, Granger, I am no ones lapdog, you hear me?" She nodded. He turned the anger down a notch, knowing that he had to convince her he was on the right side. "I just don't like how everyone assumes I'm a Death Eater in training."

Her mouth twisted into a grimace, "I get that, but you need to stop acting like one."

"And how do you propose I do that?" He asked snidely.

"Well… you could start by letting me down." Her push caught him off guard and she slipped away.

"Oh no you don't, Granger!" She raised her wand, daring him to come closer. He took a slow step towards her, holding his hands up in surrender. Her fierce expression softened a little and her wand lowered. She was still tense. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. That would just prove the rumors."

She eyed him curiously, looking him slowly up and down. "See something you like?"

"You wish, Malfoy." She glared at him, cheeks red.

"I could say the same for you, but no one can tell with that nun garb." She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm surprised you even know what a nun is!" She laughed, "And I do not dress like a nun."

"Oh come on! You dress like one, act like one, hell, I sometimes wonder if you're not in training to be one!" He said, hoping she would take the bait again.

"I do not!" Her cheeks were flaming, her eyes bright. _How dare he? _ Draco closed the distance between them in three quick strides. Hermione glanced around furiously, but no one could help her now.

"Prove it." He whispered, "Show me you're no nun."

"Is insulting me and shoving me up against a wall your idea of seduction?"

"Don't feel flattered, Granger. It works on everyone." He winked at her.

"Even the boys?" She replied, smiling in victory when his eyes darkened.

"Shut it, prude."

"I am not a prude, goddamn it!" She pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him gently. "See?"

"You call that a kiss? I barely felt that!" Oh, but he had. His heart was pounding. She was so innocent. It was a turn on to see her be so impulsive, especially since she was supposed to hate him. His eyes were still dark, but not from anger anymore. This time, he kissed her. He'd show her what a real kiss was.

He wasted no time with silly gentleness. When she didn't let his tongue enter, he nipped her bottom lip and slipped it in when she gasped. She was struggling against him. Draco pulled her tightly against him, feeling every inch of her. Ahh she had been hiding a lovely body. He ran his hands down her sides, enjoying the feel of her curves. He wondered what they would feel like without the school robe in the way.

Hermione was in shock. Draco Malfoy was kissing her. And not a simple peck, but a full on snog. She pushed against his chest, desperately trying to ignore his strong hands. They were everywhere. Running down her sides, tracing her curves, skimming her waste, pulling her hips flush against his. He gently moved his hips against hers, causing her to moan and forget why she was fighting him. His tongue stroked hers lazily, still waiting for a response. She kissed him back fervently. She had only ever kissed Victor and it had been nothing like this. Bringing her hands up, she used on around her waist to pull him closer and the other in his soft her, running her fingers through it. His hand crept up her shirt, tweaking her nipple.

"Ohhh!" She moaned, throwing her head back, ignoring the little voice in her head that said this was all wrong. She had to do this. No attachments. But oh, merlin, did it feel good! He lips were gliding down her neck, nipping her collarbone, and sucking just above her cleavage. When his hand rubbed the inside of her thighs, she whimpered, knowing it was time to stop, even as she allowed him to lift her up so she could wrap her legs around him, giving him better access.

Draco had only meant it as a kiss, but it had turned into more. His hand was under her shirt, playing with her breast. She had to be at least a C-cup. He withdrew it, hoisting her up so that he could reach under her skirt. He made small circles with the very tips of his fingers against her inner thighs. Her skin was so soft, so smooth, he just wanted to-

"No, that's enough." She said, pushing him away. He lowered her down, ignoring the painful erection he now had. Doing his best to keep a straight face he winked at her again.

"Guess you really aren't a prude." He strode quickly away, leaving her standing there. He didn't see her smirk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pansy stared at the port key. It was a simple, black quill. But it would soon whisk her away to her first lesson with Bellatrix Lestrange. She didn't want to know how it would get her past the wards, the thought was too horrifying. Even if no one wanted to admit it, Hogwart's defenses were weakening. And there would be hell to pay when they finally failed. The port key was glowing.<p>

Grinding her teeth, Pansy gripped it tightly, feeling the familiar jerk behind her navel. She landed facedown on a hard stone floor.

"Well, well, well, she actually showed up." A hoarse voice said. Bellatrix. Pansy leapt to her feet, facing the woman who would be her mentor.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Oh nothing. Just that little Greengrass girl's mad rant about all the blood traitors. I assumed you were one of them." Bellatrix smiled at her. "But you wouldn't do that, now would you?"

"Daphne would do anything to get on your good side. You're her fucking idol." Pansy snarled, wanting to spit in disgust.

"Pity. I chose one person to train personally, the other I've been training for years. And then the Dark Lord chose the third. Interesting, isn't it?" That smile. It gave Pansy the chills. Such a warm smile; mixing strangely with the cold gleam in her eyes.

"Well I haven't been training with you for years and I highly doubt the Dark Lord chose me, so the question is, why would you choose me?" She asked, trying to ignore the way Bellatrix was circling her.

"The answer is quite simple and completely complex at the same time. Firstly, I want to keep an eye on you. You're after Draco, but he is to marry another, someone I'm quite fond of." She paused, waiting for Pansy's reaction. She said nothing. "Yes, she has not yet been revealed, but I promise you, there will be no chance of you ruining it. You also, despite my dislike of you, display an annoying amount of potential. It was either you or Daphne Greengrass. Not a hard choice to make. The most important reason, I will keep to myself."

She was confused. Sure, Bellatrix was being her normal snide self, but she expected a vicious scolding about not questioning her, not this cryptic explanation. "Now what?"

The smile was back. "_Crucio!_"

Pain. So much pain. Her blood was boiling, her lungs being crushed. She couldn't breathe. Her thoughts were muddled and skull was surely on the verge of exploding. She bucked and writhed, reaching for the blackness that lay just out of her reach. Something, anything to escape this. The pain lessened and she heard screams. Hers? Sucking in a deep breath, she attempted to rise, but her shaking limbs refused to work. Then it was back. Pins and needles dug I mercilessly.

"STOP!" She shrieked, tears leaking down her face as she twitched and clawed helplessly at the ground. "Oh, hell, I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just make it stop!"

And then, nothing. Blissful, wondrous, nothing. Bellatrix stood over her, her face a mask of indifference. Or maybe she really wasn't affected; Pansy couldn't tell through the dull throb that was beginning to take over her body.

"Get up."

She tried to rise, but collapsed with a cry when her whole body shrieked in protest. "Get you're pathetic ass up before I do it again!" Bellatrix kicked her in the side, sending her skidding across the floor and into a wall. Moaning, she pushed her self up, climbing unsteadily to her feet.

"What the hell was that for?" She groaned, leaning heavily against the wall.

"You're weak!" Bellatrix spat in disgust. "Pain is an illusion! All in your head! You must learn to overcome it, or you'll never survive this war. Now do it to me!"

"Excuse me?" Pansy gasped, trying her hardest to remain civil. A hand collided with her face, snapping her head back. Reigning in her emotions, she spat blood on the ground and stared stoically ahead.

"Do it! Torture me like you know you want to! Or are you to pathetic, to weak, to do what you must? Did your father beat the strength right out of you and make you his bitch? Hmm? Did he?" Bellatrix snarled, her lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"_CRUCIO!" _The spell knocked her to the ground, but Pansy couldn't hold it. Bellatrix was on her feet in seconds, chest heaving, expression livid.

"Is that it? Is that all you've got?" She sent hex after hex at her. She managed to block most of them, but she was weakening. Her wand arm was trembling and sweat coated her whole body. Dodging to the side, she sent a burst of flames at Bellatrix, who blocked it easily. Cackling madly, the older woman whipped the flames around until they were wrapped around her. In her fiery cocoon, Pansy shrieked and clawed at her whole body, desperately trying to make the burning stop. She could feel her hair burning, smelt the sour scent of her melting flesh.

"No!" She cried, "I don't want to die! Not like this! Oh hell, make it stop! I don't want to die! I-I-"

The world faded into blackness. As the pain began to fade, she wondered what Ron would do when he found out she was dead.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron walked through the corridors, searching for any sign of Hermione. She had been randomly disappearing for weeks now. When she said she'd meet them in the Gryffindor common room, she usually never showed up. Harry knew she had Head Girl duties, but bloody hell, he messed his best friend. Even if she was somewhat obsessed with Slytherins lately. That's probably where she had been sneaking off.<p>

"Maybe we should just head back." He suggested, "She's probably off stalking some Slytherin, trying to figure out what's been going on."

"You don't believe her." Ron accused, "How the hell could you not believe her? Even I noticed! Something weird is definitely going on."

"Okay! So something weird is going on! Does that mean we have to get all into it?" Harry protested, earning an astonished look from his freckled best friend.

"That's rich coming from you, mate. Wasn't it just last year that you were following Malfoy around and keeping track of him with the Marauders Map?"

"That's different! I actually had something to go off of!" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that Mione doesn't?"

"What do you know that I don't?" Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Well… All I know is that Hermione's a smart girl. She obviously noticed something in the Slytherin common room that night. Something that caused her to become so curious. Maybe if you had given the girl a chance to speak without cutting her off, you'd know what I do." Harry frowned at him. "Just give her a chance to explain it to you."

He sighed, defeated. "All right. I'll let her give me her take on things. I still don't think it's anymore then the Slytherins getting nervous. They've got to know that they're likely to get killed."

"And we aren't?" Ron asked sadly. Things were so serious now. It annoyed him. He liked a lighthearted, easy tone to things. But this was war. Easy was the last word that could be used to describe it. He was a Gryffindor and he would fight. And then there was the matter of Pansy… Just thinking of her brought a small smile to his lips. She was so feisty! He loved it. This attraction he felt to her scared the hell out of him though. It was downright dangerous, in fact. They were supposed to be on opposite sides, no matter how much she wanted to fight it. "Alright. Let's just head back."

Harry nodded and they walked through the silent hallways, back towards Gryffindor tower.

He mumbled the password, "_Constant Vigilance," _And stepped inside. They both immediately recognized the bushy mane of hair that belonged to Hermione. She was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Her transfiguration textbook was open next to her.

"Where the hell have you been!" Ron exclaimed.

"Me? Where have you been? I've been sitting here for twenty minutes, waiting for the two of you to arrive. Dean said you had left and would probably back soon so I got started on the transfiguration essay."

"We waited for you! You were supposed to get here at 7:00. We started looking for you after we waited half an hour."

"I got held up! My patrol was from 5:30 to 7:00. I stopped at the kitchens for a bite to eat since I missed dinner."

Both boys blushed.

"Oh." Harry said grinning sheepishly. "Forgive us? We were just worried."

"Of course." She returned his smile with a bright one of her own to hide her unease. She hadn't stopped at the kitchens and she seriously hoped to god they didn't hear her stomach rumbling. The only truth she had spoken was that she had gotten held up. By Malfoy. Or, rather, Malfoy's lips. And hands. And tongue. Merlin he had a magical tongue.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what Harry?"

"I was just saying that it's getting late and you should probably be getting back." He was looking at her weirdly again.

"Oh! So it is. I guess I'll be heading back. We'll have to see each other tomorrow. I have a free period at 2. How about you guys?" She asked, still smiling happily.

"Yeah, we do too. So we'll see you then?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sure thing! Maybe we'll go down to the lake." She pecked them both on the cheek. "Goodnight, boys. Don't forget about your homework."

They all laughed. Typical Hermione, thinking of their homework. Maybe she wasn't as off as they were assuming. After all, they were at war. That was bound to have an effect on her.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tamara Sparks sat in the Slytherin common room, ignoring the glares she was receiving. They considered her a blood traitor, but what did she care? She didn't owe these people an explanation. They were pathetic, constantly trying to prove themselves to a Half-Blood who preached blood purity. Hypocrisy in its truest form. She snorted. This whole war was a joke.<p>

The necklace she always wore heated up, causing her eyes to widen. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she quickly headed up to her dorm room. She was being called.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh so where has Hermione been running off? Why is she acting so odd? And who is Tamara Sparks? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Feel free to suggest ideas too!<strong>


	6. The Healer

**Okay so this is depressing. Hundreds of readers and no reviews? Sad day so as much as I dislike it when an author does this it seems to work for them. So I'm not updating again until I get at least five reviews. But still… thank you so much for reading and adding this story to your favorites. I can't believe no one reviewed freaking out because Pansy was like, dead!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tamara Sparks appeared back in her dorm room, with the body of one unbelievably charred Pansy Parkinson. The girl was on the edge of death, just barely managing light, shuddering breaths. The smell of burnt flesh wafted up, causing Tamara to wrinkle her nose. Going to her medical cabinet, she pulled out various potions.<p>

Before the war, she had wanted to be a healer. Still did in fact, but her father, Carson Sparks, had forced her to become Bellatrix Lestrange's new apprentice, along with two others. She'd had the sneaking suspicion that Pansy was one of the others, but this had proven it. As to who the third was, she had no clue.

She forced a pain potion down Pansy's throat, along with a blood replenishing potion and a light, energizing potion. Didn't want to wake her up just yet. The girl would be in hysterics in seconds if she could see the state she was in. Her black hair had been almost completely burnt off, her skin resembled charred meat, and what skin remained untouched was bruised and puffy. Casting a cooling charm, she left the room to go find Pansy's friends. She wanted a few people there in case she needed assistance and they had to be people Pansy trusted.

She found Astoria and Theodore sitting together, studying in front of the fire in the common room.

"Oh thank goodness." She breathed. "One of you needs to come with me and the other needs to fetch Draco and Blaise. We have a bit of a situation."

"Oh?" Theodore said, cocking an eyebrow, "And who does this situation concern?"

"Pansy. She well…She had a lesson with Bellatrix tonight. She's really beat up." Astoria gasped and turned to Theodore.

"You go with her, you're older and better at healing. I'll find Draco and Blaise." Theodore immediately protested.

"No, I'll go. I do not want to you out wandering the halls alone." His tone said that no amount of arguing would make him change his mind, even as Astoria opened her mouth to speak again. Tamara quickly cut in.

"No, Theodore's right. You're closer to Pansy anyway." They both nodded.

Before Theodore left, he turned to her. "Its Theo, by the way. I hate my full name."

She nodded before pulling the young Greengrass girl upstairs.

Astoria almost cried when she saw the state her best friend was in. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Her bodies been severely damaged and she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse multiple times." Tamara frowned, running her wand over Pansy's still body, muttering multiple incantations. Her body glowed brown, red, and green. With this particular spell, that indicated severe burns, internal bleeding, and multiple fractures. Moving to her head, she cast another spell. Pansy's head gave off a yellow and purple sheen. "Fuck."

"What? What is it?" Astoria asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Well, the tests on her body just confirmed what was obvious. Burns, internal bleeding, and fractures."

"That's considered obvious?" Tamara almost laughed.

"Yes, when you've wanted to be a healer most of your life it is. Anyway, when I cast that last spell on her head, it came back rather bad. She's suffered severe emotional trauma and she's in a coma. I have several potions that might wake her up, but I can't try that until I've healed her. At the same time, the longer I wait, the more of a chance there is that she won't wake up at all." Tamara frowned. Maybe Astoria had been the wrong choice. The girl was almost in hysterics. Understandable, since it was her best friend almost dying, but not acceptable. Grabbing a vial out of her cabinet, she tossed it to her. "Drink. It's a calming potion. It will clear your mind." Once the young girl had downed he potion, she continued. "Now, grab bandages, rags, and that bucket. Fill it with water and cast a chilling charm. We need to clean these wounds and cool her down. She's got a fever. I didn't need a spell to confirm that. She's on fire."

Astoria winced at the bad pun. "Okay." The potion had kicked in and she worked with a cool calmness, not even flinching when Draco and Blaise burst in with Theo right behind them.

All three of them came to sudden halt when they saw Pansy's condition.

"Holy sweet Salazar!" Blaise exclaimed. Theo went to Astoria and began to help her, sponging Pansy's brow.

"We need to get her to St. Mungos. She could die." Draco rushed forward, but Tamara stepped in the way.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you that if anyone besides the people in this room finds out about this, burns and broken bones will be the last of Pansy's problems. She'll be tortured worse then this. And then she'll be killed. I've been studying healing since I was six." She told him, not allowing him to pass by.

"But can you heal her? She looks close to death." He protested, looking unsure.

"Oh, I'm pretty damn sure I can, but every fucking minute I spend arguing with you is another moment we lose that we could be using to help her. So do myself and Pansy a favor and shut your goddamn mouth and make yourself useful!" She snapped, walking back over to pick up her wand. "Blaise, you know minor healing spells I take it?" He nodded. "Get to it. Draco?" He raised his eyes from Pansy. "I know you're a rather good healer. Give her the potions on the desk and then bandage any parts of her body I've already healed. Then try and heal the damage the Cruciatus Curse did to her brain. You've probably got more experience with that then I do." She said knowingly.

They all did as she said and after an hour or so, Pansy started to look like a normal human being and not a burnt steak.

"Her hair!" Astoria cried when the blood had been cleared from Pansy's head. "Please tell me you have a potion to make her hair grow, or a spell or something!"

"Not when its been burnt off like this. But I do know how we can get one. Come here." Astoria stepped forward.

"Hold her." Tamara commanded Blaise. "And you," She indicated Draco, "Hold him."

They both seized the arms of their charges. With a non-verbal spell, the tip of Tamara's wand ignited with a small flame. She drew it along the bottom of Astoria's head. She squirmed as her hair singed off, but she couldn't get past Blaise's iron hold. "There. All done. Now, Theo, I know you're particularly good with Disillusionment Charms, so cast one on yourself and when Madame Pomfrey goes to get the potion, follow her, listen to the password to her private stores, and snag an extra bottle or two."

"Bloody brilliant." Blaise said, making Tamara smirk.

"Go on now, the both of you. You've done all you can." She turned back to Pansy, who had been wrapped in bandages to keep the newly grown skin from being exposed. "Draco, how'd the healing go with her mind?"

"I did what I could. She suffered from the Cruciatus a lot, but I've had worse. The spell I used, if done right, should have worked. My mother taught it to me."

She sighed, relieved. "Alright. We won't wake her up until after we've re-grown her hair. Don't need her going into hysterics over that too."

"Its just hair." Blaise remarked. Tamara stared at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"_Just _hair?" She shook her head in disgust. "For a boy with your track record, you apparently know nothing about women."

Blaise huffed, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Theo followed Astoria through the halls under the cover of his powerful Disillusionment Charm. She looked nervous as she approached Madame Pomfrey, explaining that she'd had another quiet altercation with her sister. Tori had been in here multiple times because of her sister and company hurling hexes at her. She'd begged the elderly nurse not to try to take any action because it would just make it worse. Now, Madame Pomfrey went to fetch the necessary potion with out question. Astoria let out a loud sigh, indicating he should move.<p>

Hurry forward and being extremely careful that he made no noise whatsoever, he followed Pomfrey into her private store, listening intently for the password he needed.

"_Magical Malady." _Theo almost snorted, what a lame password! He stayed quiet, though and waited for her to leave. He could hear Tori outside, sniffling and thanking the medi-witch profusely. _That's my girl, _he thought proudly.

He whispered the password, grinning when the door swung open. He snatched three vials of the powdery, black potion he saw Pomfrey grab. Shutting the door quietly, he left her office and came out just in time to see Astoria leaving. He hurried to catch up to her.

Removing the charm, he came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her slim waist, "You sly little minx, you were going to leave me in there!"

She giggled, "You were taking too long. Anyway, we need to get back to Pansy."

"Right." He nodded, "Now this is just powder. How the hell do we administer in it? I see your hair has already been grown back."

"Oh, its actually quite simple. Just add some water, shake it three times, and drink it." She said, pulling him down the hall at a run.

When they got back, Draco and Blaise were on either side of Pansy each holding her hand. Tamara stood at the end of the bed with her arms crossed.

"Finally." She muttered, holding out her hand for the vials. "This is just powder."

"Yes, let me see it." Astoria snatched the vials from the older girl's hand. Pulling out her wand, she muttered, "_Aguementi!" _When the vial was two-thirds of theway full, she put the stopper back on and shook it quickly with three jerking movements.

Blaise sniggered, 'This isn't the time to practice that, Astoria."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, smiling darkly when Blaise yelped from the effects of her stinging hex.

"Someone hold her mouth open and tilt her head back slightly." She said, pouring the potion into Pansy's mouth before getting started on the others. When all three potions had been drunk, Pansy's hair was back to its normal shoulder-length style.

"_Reneverrate" _Tamara said.

Pansy's eyes slowly opened. She thrashed around for a few moments before realizing whom she was with.

"Its alright." Astoria said, brushing Pansy's tears away. "You're safe now."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt like she was losing herself. She didn't know why and she didn't know how, but she could feel it. She would go for days without sleep. And then the next thing she knew, she was waking up in the infirmary because she slept for a few days. It was madness. Whenever she slept, strange dreams plagued her. She didn't understand any of it. It felt like she was losing control of her own body.<p>

Her head always hurt. She continuously zoned out. Her grades were slipping. But the worst effect of all was what she had let Draco Malfoy do to her. She'd kissed him and let him feel her up. That just wasn't her. And yet, during the whole ordeal, she hadn't been able to bring herself to say no. She'd actually enjoyed the feel of him touching her even though, at the same time, she felt a total air of detachment. Her mind urged her to do it. Her moans weren't her own. Her actions weren't her own. It was like she had been a stranger in her own body, only able to watch what was happening but unable to interfere.

She wanted to cry. But no, she couldn't. She had to stay strong. Through this whole bloody war she'd managed to keep it together, to never fault in the face of death. And now? She probably just had a case of nerves and stress. And she wanted to break down. Pathetic. Well, no more. She had to think of her friends and her studies. Harry and Ron were becoming increasingly persistent about getting an explanation for her strange behavior. She knew she was being mean and they didn't deserve to be ignored, but she just felt like she needed to be alone for a while.

It wasn't just her sudden desire to be alone that kept her from Harry and Ron. She felt under-appreciated. Whenever she reminded them to do her homework, out of concern for them only, they laughed it off, but she could see their irritation. Whenever she spent hours in the library doing research to help them in the fight against Voldemort, they got mad and said she was avoiding them and needed to get her face out of the books for a second. It was cruel really, their treatment of her. She worked her hardest to assist them and all they did was whine and moan about how she never had time for them.

Why would she want hang out with them at this point? Harry was Quidditch captain and Ron was the keeper. All they did was discuss tactics, which she didn't care for. She didn't care for Quidditch in general. Plus, shouldn't Harry be focusing on destroying Voldemort? He was, after all, the 'chosen one'. She rolled her eyes. Some Chosen One, couldn't even focus on his damn job! Well, it would be his problem to deal with when he faced Voldemort on the battlefield and had no clue what to do.

She knew it was wrong to think that way, especially about Harry. He was her best friend and had a lot resting on his shoulders. Ron was her best friend as well and while he didn't have to do what Harry did, he was still stressed. And he had his family to worry about.

But those dark thoughts kept creeping into her head. She couldn't help it. Maybe she should see Madame Pomfrey. Or Professor Dumbledore. Or both. She groaned. This was ridiculous. If she didn't hold it together, how would Harry and Ron? But she couldn't. She just couldn't. She was falling…falling…falling. Before she hit the ground, she tasted something metallic. And then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pansy lay in bed surrounded by her friends. She couldn't help but stare at them. She had come so close to losing them, losing everything. She had explained what had happened with Bellatrix in detail and there reactions had been mixed. Astoria cried, Theo stared ahead, his expression unreadable, occasionally cursing. Draco and Blaise were pissed. Only Tamara stayed silent.<p>

"So, you're the other apprentice." She said, her voice hoarse. Tamara nodded, but didn't say anything. "Do you know who the other one is?"

"No idea." She said, "I didn't even know for sure you were one until I was summoned today. Oh, that reminds me…" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a serpent on the end. "This is yours. It will heat up when you're being summoned and as soon as you're alone, it will take you where you need to go. If you don't show up in an hour, then it won't matter where you are. You'll be whisked away to whatever place Bella has chosen."

"Bella?" Theo inquired, "That makes it sounds like the two of you are rather close."

Tamara glared at him. "She insists. I proved myself to her and she took a liking to me. Kept telling my to call her Bella. So it's become a habit."

Pansy coughed, "Wait, how long have you been working with her?"

Tamara met everyone's stares with her own intense one. "Two years."

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Blaise said, eyes wide.

"You're telling me. I've ended up in the same condition that Pansy was in at least four times that I can remember. Bella likes to watch things burn." She shuddered, remembering all the times it had been her or someone else.

"In the two years you've been working with her, have you killed anyone?" Pansy asked, scared to here the answer. She may be Slytherin and Pureblood, but she was no killer.

"I've killed five people. Two muggles through physical torture, one through the killing curse. And then two wizards who betrayed the Dark Lord. We tortured them to the edge of insanity and then tossed them to Greyback." Tamara's face showed no emotion.

"This doesn't make any sense." Astoria said, wiping her tears away.

"How so?" Tamara raised an eyebrow.

"Well…you're famous for being the first Slytherin of our year to oppose the Dark Lord! How is it that you work for him?"

"I do not work for the Dark Lord!" She snapped, eyes flashing.

"Really? Cause it sure as hell sounds like you do!" Blaise exclaimed, his hand on his wand.

"I may be in training, but I am no Death Eater and I never will be." She pulled up her left sleeve. "See? No fucking mark! And there never will be."

"So what are you then?" Draco asked.

"I…I can't tell you." Tamara shook her head sadly.

"Maybe you should go." Theo snapped.

"No!" Pansy shouted, looking pissed. "She saved my life! Lay off her guys. We all know how hard it is. She's doing what she has to. She was forced into this before we'd even thought of it."

"You were my age!" Astoria said, "I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible."

"It was." The way she said it, it was clear she wasn't going for sympathy. She was simply stating the truth. "I want to be a healer, not a killer."

"Well if its any consolation, you're brilliant at healing." Pansy said softly, her expression sad.

"Thanks. Well, we should probably get you to your own room. I need to get the gore off my sheets and you need to sleep. The potions will wear off soon." Together, they managed to move Pansy without being seen. It was three in the morning. After administering a Dreamless Sleep Potion to Pansy, they all dispersed to go sleep in there separate rooms. It took Pansy all of three minutes to fall asleep. In that time, her thoughts were filled with Ron Weasley. And she knew without a doubt, that if she had been able to dream, she'd have dreamt of him. Little did she know, he thought and dreamt of her too.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>When Draco returned to the Head Common Room, Hermione Granger was unconscious on the floor. He gaped at the site before him. There was blood dripping from her mouth and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. He didn't know what to do. Maybe she had just fainted. If that was the case, the blood was probably there because she bit her tongue on the way down. On the other hand…this was the girl he was supposed to seduce, capture, and possibly kill. Leaving her there and taking the chance they she'd be okay meant that either she was fine, or she died and he was arrested for aiding a murder and he failed his task. Either way, this girl was going to die. Only one option meant he would live.<p>

"Fuck!" He swore, picking her up and running towards the Hospital Wing. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, was a coward. He would save her life now, only to be the cause of her death later. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He groaned. Sometimes he wished he had that damned Gryffindor courage. But no, he was a Slytherin and self-preservation was his first concern. Selfish, cowardly, and an all around prick. Yeah, definitely a good way to describe Draco Malfoy. Well fuck his life. That seemed to be his thoughts a lot lately, though. "Come on, Granger, stay alive." Draco couldn't help but think that, even unconscious with blood dripping from her mouth, Granger was kind of pretty.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Their Worst Nightmares

**Okay, so I owe you all a million thank you's and a million apologies. I got so many reviews (Special thanks to Elizaye! If you haven't read any of her work yet, go read it. One word: AMAZING!) I couldn't stop smiling. The reason for the delay in the next chapter is that I started my freshman year in high school today and I've been stressing like crazy and haven't had any time to write. I'm actually supposed to be researching a Spanish name for my Spanish class right now, but I decided it could wait. On to the story…**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fire!" <em>Pansy's head shot up. Looking around, she breathed a sigh of relief. People were staring, some laughing and others looking concerned, but nothing was on fire. The scorching heat from vicious yellow-red flames had been a dream. An extremely vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless. "Professor? May I go to the bathroom?" Binns droned on, so she took her leave. Throwing her notes and textbook haphazardly into her bag and gripping her wand tightly, she hurried from the room. She ignored the ocean-blue eyes following her escape. Instead she focused on the steely gray ones, which were filled with concern. She gave Draco a small, sad smile to assure him she was okay and that she just needed a moment. He responded with a small nod and she left.

Pansy had gone halfway down the hall when she heard the footsteps. Very light, almost indiscernible over her own ragged breathing, but she was a Slithering. Paranoia came with the territory. She wandered aimlessly, still listening to the footsteps carefully. Her feet eventually carried her to the dungeons. She quickened her pace, wand at the ready. Turning unexpectedly, she dashed into the nearest empty room, coughing and sputtering as she inhaled the dust. She turned just in time to see her follower. She whipped her wand upwards, pushing it into his neck.

"Weasley?" She gasped, stifling a sneeze.

"What happened to you?" He asked. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes were flinty. She took a step back; this was not the Ronald Weasley she was used to seeing. Normally, he was so happy and carefree. Now, he was furious. Something had set him off. And that something had been her.

"I-nothing! What makes you think that?" She tried to lie convincingly, but honestly, she didn't even believe herself.

"Don't give me that bullshit." He snared, making her eyes widen. Oh yeah. Weasley was pissed. "Who hurt you? What happened? I'll make them pay. Just tell me what happened and who did it."

Pansy's heart nearly burst and she had to stop her eyes from filling with tears. He wasn't mad at her. He was concerned. Sure, her friends had been worried. But there was something so different, so touching about Ron's concern. He shouldn't care about her. It was practically illegal and definitely insane. And yet he did. Against all odds, despite the cold, cruel façade she put on, he truly cared about her. Looking at him now, she could see that if he could, he really would avenge her torture. She wanted to pull him into her arms and thank him over and over again, just for caring. Because no one had ever taken the time to really know her. To really see that she wasn't just some arrogant Slytherin. She had a heart and feelings. She felt pain and sorrow, happiness and joy. In this moment, Pansy had never known such joy, nor had she ever felt such pain. This couldn't go on. It was too dangerous.

Keeping her face a mask of superiority, she replied coolly, "I'm fine, thank you. I don't know what has gotten into you to make you believe that I've been hurt, or that you even have the right to inquire upon my health, but forget it. Its not your place."

She wanted to scream. This was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Why couldn't she have Ron Weasley? Why couldn't he love her, hold her, and protect her like her clearly wanted to? What had she done to deserve this? What had _he _done? Ron was a good person; she knew this deep down in her heart. And she thought that maybe, just maybe, if they could be together, she could be good too. For him. She could die from the injustice of it because she knew they would never get their chance.

"No!" He cried, "I won't believe it. You tell me right now. Who hurt you? I can see it in your eyes, you're scared! You screamed 'fire' back in class. What the fuck happened?"

The concern in her eyes was pushing her, compelling her to tell him. To trust him. Oh, she knew with out a doubt that she could trust him. He already knew about the apprenticeship.

"I had my first lesson with Bellatrix." She sighed wearily, waving her wand to remove the dust from some old desks. He surprised her by transfiguring them in to a long couch and muttering a warming smell. She gave him a small smile in thanks and seated herself comfortable. His eyes urged her to speak. "I didn't do good enough in her eyes. So she lit me on fire. I-I almost d-died!" She choked on the last sentence, trying to ignore the memory of the burning heat, her begging, and Bellatrix's happy laughter.

"Merlin, that woman is barking mad!" He exclaimed. Shocking her, he reached out and pulled her to him. She couldn't resist melting into his arms again; luxuriating in the hard and soft feel of him. She was shaking. A few tears slipped gently down her face. He pulled back, wiping the tears away and staring at her intensely. She wanted to ask what he was looking for, why he was looking at her like that. But she couldn't. She was helpless to do anything but stare back. Finally, he leaned back, "I don't understand. Why do you do it? They can't hurt you here. You don't have to go through with your tasks. None of you do."

She rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She wanted to explain this with out insulting him and his House. "Because we're Slytherins. I mean no offense, but unlike you Gryffindors, we think about things before we act. You have to think like me for a moment. You get a letter stating that you are to complete a task and receive the Dark Mark. No explanation as to why they believe you will go through with it when you know that they know you were going to defect. If you consider the people sending the letter and what they're into, i.e. the Dark Arts, you can easily and most likely, correctly, assume that there are certain…precautions in place for preventing you from not completing said task. They're Slytherins like myself, so they are cunning. But self-preservation is another thing we are very concerned with. If it comes down to it, I'll do what it takes to stay alive."

Ron simply nodded. Her explanation made sense, in a way. "So that's it? You're just going to do the task and become a Death Eater?" The idea made saddened him.

"Well, for the time being, I really haven't got much of a choice, have I? Although, Theo, Blaise, and Draco mentioned a plan of some sort. No idea what they meant, though. Probably went to shit when Theo had to do a runner." She said thoughtfully. Talking to him made her feel better, calmer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in the infirmary. Again. This would be her third visit. Or was it her fourth? She didn't know. A light snore came from beside her and she froze.<p>

Draco Malfoy was asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair beside her bed. She almost laughed aloud at the Great Slytherin Prince's disheveled appearance. His hair was mussed, his clothing wrinkled, and he had what appeared to be blood on his shirt. Hers? She shuddered at the thought. Reaching for her wand, she quietly transfigured the chair into a larger, more comfortable version. Grinning at her handiwork, she lay back down and closed her eyes. It was very late anyway; she figured she might as well get some more sleep. Come morning, she would get to work on any assignments she had missed. She was just drifting into a light slumber when a groggy voice roused her.

"Gr-Granger?" He mumbled, sitting up a little.

"Malfoy!" She whisper-yelled. "How the hell did I get here? What happened?" Now that he was awake and Hermione could ask questions, she desperately wanted answers.

"Came back to the Heads' Common Room and found you passed out on the floor. There was blood dripping from your mouth. I carried you here and fell asleep watching over you. Pomfrey had to run out to replenish some of her potions. Something about burnt hair replenishing potion going missing…" He trailed off and smirked, remembering Astoria, Tamara, and Theo's little scheme. Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What do you know about the missing potion?"

"There was an…incident…with Pansy." He told her. He knew he shouldn't share this with her, it was Pansy's personal life, but he _desperately needed_ her to trust him.

Her eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Well… Pansy had been forced into an apprenticeship under Bellatrix Lestrange, but she doesn't want to do it. When she refused to torture my aunt, Bella burned her alive. Nearly killed her." Hermione bit hr lip, brown eyes filled with sympathy. Brown eyes that he could get lost in…no!

"Is…is Pansy okay?' She inquired gently, not wanting to upset him.

"She's fine. Tamara healed her up fine." He said shortly, offering no more explanations.

She seemed thoughtful for a moment before tentatively asking, "What about you? Have you been given a task too?"

His lips twisted into one of his favorite sardonic smiles, "Oh yes. I'm to kill you."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know much shorter then normal, but updates will be shorter on school nights when I haven't got much time to do them. Again, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, I did my best to reply to all of them, but I didn't get to the ones that were given in the last two days or so. I will get to them tomorrow, though! For now, I'm off to bed! Goodnight, lovely readers! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Leaving Your Heart Behind

**Hi, my names Seleen and I never have any time to get anything done! Yay! So, currently listening to the wonderfully beautiful Titanic Soundtrack by the epic James Horner (Yes, I am a movie soundtrack nerd.) So this chapter might have a sad/tragic tone to it, blame the music, not me! :D**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I-you, wha- huh?" Hermione sputtered, unable to believe what he had just told her.<p>

He smirked dangerously at her, blonde locks falling across his face. "Oh yes, Quite amusing, really. You see, Pansy, Blaise, and I were all given tasks. Pansy is to study under my lovely Aunt Bella, Blaise is to assist the daughter of a renowned Death Eater, and I'm to seduce and kill you."

She had gone stark stiff by then, light chills shot up and down her body. "But…you won't do it, will you? I mean, you can't! You'll be arrested, I'll go to Dumbledore!"

He pressed an icy finger to her lips, "Shh. No reason to worry. I used a very Slytherin approach to it. I started by merely observing you. I think that falls under the 'cunning' category. While watching you, I came to the conclusion that you are not who everyone thinks you are."

She met his smug stare with a defiant one of her own. "And if I'm not? You still don't know who I am."

"Oh, but I think I have a pretty good idea." Draco muttered a quick spell and yanked her arm to him, eyeing it carefully.

A slow smirk was forming on Hermione's lips.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pansy woke with a jolt on top of Ron. His head was tilted back and he was snoring softly. He looked adorable. She smiled. Oh, if only this moment could last forever. But then she remembered the dream that had woken her so suddenly. Ron, lying lifeless before Bellatrix, who cackled madly at the scene in front of her. Pansy had been sobbing wildly in the dream, screaming profanities, and hurling spells at the woman. She couldn't stay with him. She had to push him away, even if it ruined her. She wasn't being fair to him. Keeping him around increased his chances of death ten-fold. He was already in enough danger, being Harry Potter's best friend. A member of the infamous Golden Trio. A blood-traitor Weasley. No, he didn't need more of a reason to be on the Death Eater's wanted list. Speaking of Potter, she needed to speak with him. She didn't know why, but she felt he ought to know of the threat she posed to the school and why she was doing what she was. She owed Ron that much, she supposed. Potter would tell him for her. She would ask him to.<p>

Lifting herself up, Pansy took one last look at the boy she had come to love in so short a time. He had accepted her regardless of her upbringing and over-all cruel exterior. Loved her, when she had told him it could get him tortured and killed. Comforted her, when none had bothered to understand. Cared for her in a way no one had ever before.

A tear traced a warm path down her cheek.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed. He was still asleep, she knew. Bending down, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, savoring the feel of it. She knew she would never feel this again. Not while the Dark Lord lived.

"Far, far away, my love." She told him, more tears falling down her beautiful face.

She hurried from the room, a sob catching in her throat.

The halls were dark as she made her way quickly to her dorm, robes billowing around her. What a vision she must have been to any portrait that saw her. Hair loose and wild, eyes red-rimmed and glowing. Pale body trembling, but a look of cold determination on her face. She knew what she had to do. That didn't mean she liked it.

In her room, she collected clothes, toiletries, books, and anything else she thought she might need. Stuffing it all into a chic bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, she changed into tight black jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and boots. Black Gloves and cape with silver fastenings completed the ensemble. She couldn't help but smile at the irony of it. This was the thing she'd imagined doing as a child. Bravely setting out on a mission to do who-knows-what.

She made it halfway across the common room before a low, sad voice stopped her.

"Pansy?" Astoria called from the top of the stairs. "Are you going somewhere."

Her eyes were filled with tears as Pansy pulled her into her arms. "I'm so sorry, hon. But I have to go. I'm putting everyone in danger. I'm putting myself in danger."

"Its not just that though." Astoria sniffed, pulling away. "Its him too, isn't it? Weasley. He loves you. But that doesn't mean you have to leave!"

"Oh, Tori, that's not it! I love him too!" She ignored the shocked look. "He was the first man that I didn't grow up with to really show he cared enough to see through the façade I put up. I-I'm not good enough! Not good enough to be with him and not a good enough Occlumens to hide my love for him. He'll be killed and so will I. It's too dangerous. And these lessons with Bellatrix will ruin me. I've only had one and I almost died! I can't stay."

"How will you get out?"

"I'll go at first light, when the wards are being refreshed." She told the young girl.

"Then leave." Astoria spun on her heel and returned to bed. Biting back tears, Pansy made her way to a table and hastily penned letters to her friends.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Draco dropped Hermione's arm. "So I was right. So, tell me, how did Hermione Granger, Mud blood Extraordinaire, the brains of the Golden Trio, become a Death Eater. Not only a Death Eater, but a member of the inner circle as well."<p>

"I don't owe you an explanation, Blood Traitor," She hissed, climbing out of bed. She held her wand at the ready.

Surprisingly, he laughed at her. "Granger, you cannot call someone of purer blood then yourself a Blood Traitor! It's an oxymoron! Now, tell me how the hell this happened!"

"Fuck off," She snarled, stalking towards the exit. He jumped up, grabbing her arm. Hemione spun, lashing out with her fist. They both gasped at the painful impact, but he kept his hold on her.

"The hell is that matter with you? I get you're a Death Eater, but I want to know why. Spy for the Order, right?" He questioned quickly. Was she daft? Even he knew she'd never cross over. She was muggleborn, for Merlin's sake!

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. A low, cold laugh that lacked any true warmth, or amusement. "No, Muggleborn Hermione Granger would never switch. But what about Pureblood, long-lost, and lied to Hermione Nott? Wouldn't she have reason to switch?"

"You're barking mad! No way in hell…" He trailed off, studying her carefully. "Shit!" He jumped back, pulling out his wand. "Let's go. I'm no goody-good Gryffindor, but you could kill us all! Theo… oh shit! You're after Theo!"

She laughed again. "No, Draco Malfoy, I'm not after Theodore, though I do believe he ought to know the truth. After all, I'm the child his parents always wanted."

And then she was gone. Faded into nothing, like she had never been.

"Granger! Get back here!" He yelled, growling with frustration when all he got was a throaty laugh.

"Bye Malfoy," She whispered behind him. He turned quickly, but saw nothing. She was gone.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pansy rushed towards the Gryffindor common room, still trying to hold back her sobs. She was so focused on remaining silent that she didn't notice Hermione Granger until she had smacked right into her.<p>

"Parkinson!" Granger snarled, a strange light in her eyes. Pansy almost fainted. Her eyes reminded one of Bellatrix's. But this could be perfect. From what she knew of Hermione Granger, she was a kind, compassionate person. Surely she would understand. Pansy was trying to do the right thing, for the first time in her self-centered life.

"I-I…I need to get into the Gryffindor Dorm." She said weakly, willing her eyes to remain dry. She still had her pride.

"And why is it that you need to enter?" The golden girl's voice was so cold it sent shivers down her spine. Damn it! She needed to hurry. Dawn was approaching. She bit her lip, thoughts of Ron filled her as she contemplated what to say to his best friend.

The goofy smile…the blue eyes… the warmth of his embrace. She let the tears flow. "I'm leaving. But I need to see Potter. He's the only one I can tell. The chosen one and all that, he'll understand why I have to go. He's his best friend, he has to understand! I can't bear the thought of being the cause of his death. It's killing me!" Pansy was incoherent, sobbing and half yelling.

"You…Ron? Impossible!" Hermione said, eyes wide with shock. "You'd never lower yourself to that!"

Pansy only cried harder.

And then it felt like something snapped inside of Hermione. She could almost sense her compassion and kind nature, her love for her best friend, overwhelming a dark presence in her mind. The sensation left her breathless and tired. "Come on." She pulled the crying girl to the Fat Lady's portrait and whispered the password. "Stay here."

Pansy sat on one of the plush couches, trying unsuccessfully to stem the flow of tears. Harry Potter entered the common room. He was half naked and half asleep, but he was there. Hermione left quickly.

He glared at her, but when he saw her tears, obvious signs of her distress, his expression softened. "Hermione said you needed to speak to me?"

"I'm leaving." She choked out.

"Um…Alright." He said uncertainly. "Any particular reason you felt the need to tell me?"

Pansy took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm leaving because I made the mistake of giving in to your best friend. I love him and I know he cares for me. I can't put him in danger. I've recently been set the task of studying under Bellatrix Lestrange. I can't do it. I nearly died during my first lesson and I'm not a skilled Occlumens. They'll see Ron and mines interactions and kill me. Then they'll come for him, their hatred having doubled. He'll become a top priority. I can't allow it. I'd rather leave everything behind then have that happen. Can you give these to the people they're addressed to?"

He nodded, surprising her when he pulled her into a hug. When he heard her inhale sharply, he whispered. "If Ron loves you, its good enough for me. You know he wouldn't want you to go, but I understand why you are. If it would help everyone, I would leave too. Good luck, Pansy."

She smiled at him lightly and left. The suns soft rays were barely beginning to break the dawn when she made it to the Castle Gates. She froze, unsure of what to do next. She hadn't thought this far ahead. The gates merely swung open. She barely made it through as they quickly swung shut, the air around the castle rippling as the wards settled back into place. A lone figure stepped out on the other side of the gates.

"There will come a time when we will all need you, Pansy Parkinson. Return then, trust me you will know when the time is right. And do not hesitate to ask for help. You are a natural born leader. Use it." Albus Dumbledore told her, before he and those damn tinkling blue eyes that seemed to know her every secret, turned around and headed back to the castle that he so loved.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hermione kneeled on her bed, clutching her left arm. Where the hell had this mark come from? She was not one of the foul things! But she could feel it. The darkness pressing in on all sides, threatening to consume her. She struggled with it, pushing back with all her strength. It wasn't enough. It swallowed her and spit her back out.<p>

When the darkness had finished and the pain was gone, she sat up and smirked.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so right now everyone has probably got his or her WTF? Faces on. Right? I know its confusing but don't worry, everything will be explained. There are a few interesting hints that I hope someone catches on to in this chapter. Also, does anyone recognize the song lyric that I named the story after? Song LYRIC, not actual song. Yes, Pansy will be back. With weapons…. Yes that was lame, I know. But seriously. She's coming back as a total Badass. I can't wait!<strong>

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I can't seem to find the time! Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed or read the story, your support is what inspires me to continue! R&R-**

**Seleen.**


	9. You'll Hear About Me Soon

Blaise sat in his room. In his hand was a slip of parchment, blank now that he had read it. His expression was dark and brooding.

Two more days…

Two more days until his assignment officially started. He glared at the blank letter, wanting to write back and tell everyone to suck it.

Something had come up and they'd changed the plan. Now, they were expected at Christmas. _Great way to celebrate the holidays, _he thought bitterly,_ having the mark of a madman seared into your skin. _They now had until Christmas to complete their tasks and then they would receive their marks. But only if Blaise could successfully integrate the daughter of a renowned Death Eater into Hogwarts without suspicion. He would also be acting as her protector. If any harm came to her, they would be removed from Hogwarts, marked as traitors, and then forced to do the Dark Lord's bidding.

Blaise wondered if he should inform Pansy and Draco, or if they had received letters as well. Either way, they needed to discuss the change of plans. And how far they were willing to go to stay alive. He sighed, running a hand through his curly, dark hair. He remembered when he, Draco, and Theo had been planning on defecting together. They had planned on destroying their parents' wands and blowing up their estates, so that they would be hard pressed to perform any true service to the Dark Lord. But then Theo had gone off and defected on his own when his father had given him no choice. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, it was too late. He couldn't help but want to do something, anything, to defy his mother and the Dark Lord. This was not the life he wanted and yet here he was, well on his way to living it. There had to be something. Some other option that had been overlooked. He would discuss it with Draco and Pansy and see what they thought. Surely they were sick of sitting idly by while others decided their fates.

When he entered the common room, he was met with none of the usual chatter that accompanied a busy Wednesday morning. Instead, students slipped through the common room silently, with solemn expressions. Theo sat on the couch, cradling a silent Astoria. She didn't look up when he approached.

"What's going on?" Astoria ignored him, staring off into empty space.

"No idea, she won't talk to me." Theo shook his head, confused by his girlfriend's actions. "She was down here when I woke up."

"And she didn't tell you why?" Blaise almost felt badly for talking about Astoria like she wasn't there, but she clearly didn't seem to care. At the moment, she didn't seem to care about anything, but the patch of wall she had focused her entire being on.

"Nope." Theo said, popping the 'p'. "She just started crying and crawled into my lap. Hasn't move since and that was an hour or so ago."

"Oi! Astoria!" Blaise snapped his fingers in her face. Her gaze shifted to him momentarily and he was slightly taken aback by the emptiness in her eyes.

"Let's go to breakfast." She hopped up and headed towards the exit, surprising the two boys. She was either oblivious to their worry and confusion, or just didn't care. He assumed it was the latter.

She walked ahead of them the whole time, ignoring them completely. Draco was already at the Slytherin table when they sat down.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Theo asked Astoria, who shook her head and stared at her plate.

"You'll know soon enough." Her voice was monotone.

"Anyone seen Pansy?" Draco asked. Blaise didn't miss the shudder that passed through Astoria when he asked. None of them had seen the Slytherin Queen. He wasn't sure how to begin to tell them about the letter. He decided to just cut to the chase.

"Did you get a letter?" He asked Draco, who raised a white-blonde eyebrow at him. "There was one in my room when I woke up. What about you?"

"I…well…" Draco began uneasily, "I was in the Hospital Wing with Granger. You know, getting to work on my task."

Theo smiled knowingly, "The task. Right." Blaise made a mental note to ask his ever-observant friend what he knew later.

"So you haven't been to your room?" Draco shook his head. "Well, here's some interesting news. I get my…charge…in two days, but as long as I keep her safe and out of suspicion, we don't get our marks till Christmas."

"Wha-" Draco's response was cut off as someone tossed two letters onto the table in front of them. They looked up to see Hermione Granger standing there, a very dark smirk on her normally kind face.

"Letters from your…departed friend." Noting the confusion on their faces, her smirk widened, but there was a dark anger in her eyes. "Ah, so Astoria hasn't told you, then? Interesting." She walked off, leaving them staring after her wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Only Draco knew. Or did he?

Blaise picked up one of the letters. It was addressed to Draco, Theo, and himself. It was Pansy's elegant handwriting. There was some kind of watermarks on the parchment.

"Wait!" Astoria's sharp voice stopped him from opening it. There was more emotion in that single word then she had shown all morning. "Before you open it, I have to tell you, Pansy's gone."

"What!" They exclaimed in unison. "Why?"

"I can't tell you why, but trust me, she had her reasons and I respect her for them."

Blaise opened the letter with shaking hands and they read it together.

_To my boys, _

_I'm so sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, but you have to understand, this is for the best. I made the mistake of falling in love with a Blood-Traitor and I can't bear the thought that his being with me will endanger him more. Not only that, but I just can't handle being Bellatrix Lestrange's apprentice. I refuse to become that tainted and risk my life over and over again simply because my parents wish it. People have already started running, though the war has barely begun and I have heard tell of a large camp. I intend to join this camp. What I do after that, well, you'll be hearing about me soon. We all promised ourselves to fight back in whatever way we can and now that I am free of any outside influences that is exactly what I intend to do. _

_Please, I beg of you, don't worry about me and don't lose yourselves. Do whatever you can to avoid taking that cursed mark, short of getting yourselves killed. _

_Draco, I've always loved you, though not in the way everyone assumes. You're my brother and I want you to fight with everything you have. You're an amazing wizard and I know you have it in you to throw off the mantle of your family name and become your own person. Please don't let me down._

_Blaise, you're one of my closest friends and I love you as well. I know of your assignment and I want you to do everything you can to protect this girl. It is likely that, like us, she is a victim of her parent's choices. Try to show her that there is more and that she doesn't have to be a Death Eater. _

_Theo, like Blaise, you are my best friend and I love you. Take care of Astoria for me and love her forever. Treat her right and keep her safe. I'm so proud of you for having the strength to stand up to your father and for joining the order. It's the best choice any of us have made yet. The first chance you get, you inform the order of Astoria's position and you get her their protection. _

_Unfortunately, my opportunities to write to you in the future will be rare. But you will here from me. Just keep an eye out for my message; you'll know it when you see it. Take care of each other; be cunning, strong, and cautious. Trust no one, but those who have truly proved themselves to you. And for the love a Salazar, someone deck Daphne for me everyone once in a while. _

_Love, _

_Pansy._

_P.S. Tamara is on our side. If you ever need anything, ask her. _

Blaise squeezed his eyes shut. The hand that was holding the letter clenched, crushing the paper lightly. He took deep breaths, attempting to calm his shaking body. Pansy was gone and she wasn't coming back. All because she'd fallen in love with the wrong person and couldn't bring herself to put him in danger.

"I don't understand." He said, shaking his head. "Pansy's a Slytherin. This shouldn't have happened."

"So a Slytherin can't love now?" Theo snapped, pulling out his wand. He muttered a few spells before stowing his wand again. "Its real. She wrote it."

Astoria sat silently, clutching her letter to her chest. Draco moved to take it from her.

"No! You can't read it. Its for my eyes alone." She snarled, leaping up. She rubbed the side of her head, wincing. "We need to get to class anyways. Let's go."

They left quietly, a lone group of silent figures, among a hall of happy, chattering students. Oblivious, all of them. On the way out, they bumped into Ron Weasley. His eyes were bloodshot and his red hair was messy. Something was clearly bothering him. Draco didn't care. Rage welled up inside him at the sight of Weasley. He had no fucking right.

"Move it, Weasel!" Draco barked, shoving him out of the way. Ron made no move to defend himself as Draco punched him.

"Draco!" Astoria shrieked, grabbing his arm with her small hands. "Stop it!" He shook her off, enraged at her attempts to protect Weasley, ignoring her startled cry as she flew into the wall.

"Hey, Draco what the hell?" Theo yelled, launching himself at Draco. Astoria was on her feet again.

"_Protego!"_ her shield charm went between Draco and Ron, shielding the redhead as her boyfriend wrestled his best mate into submission. Draco jumped up, slamming his fists against the barrier. Theo stepped back and watched with an expression close to pity. For Ron, or Draco, no one knew.

"Draco! Draco, stop! For Pansy's sake, stop!" Astoria screamed, tugging on his arms again. Blaise stood by, watching the scene with mild amusement. When Astoria's words registered in his mind, he unfroze. With a flick of his wand, they all froze. Astoria was crying and there was blood all over Ron, but he was sitting up.

"What did you just say, Astoria?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I-I told Draco t-to stop. For Pansy." She stuttered out, avoiding his eyes.

Blaise turned to Draco. "Heal him."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the command. "Excuse me?"

"This is why Pansy left. I don't expect you to understand, or to care, but I do. Heal. Him. Now." Blaise enunciated, looking Draco dead in the eye.

Draco turned to Ron, expression livid. When Blaise was satisfied that Draco was healing Ron properly, he turned to Theo, who was holding Astoria to him. "Take her to her next class. I'll clean up and do damage control here."

"You'll be late for class." Theo commented.

Blaise nodded once. "Yeah. I'll deal with that. You just make sure she's okay." As they walked away, Blaise called after them, "Is it really him?"

"Yes." Was the simple answer, in Astoria's clear, sharp tone.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, raking his hand through his curly hair. Potter and Granger had finally decided to see what was going on.

"What in Godric's name happened here?" Potter exclaimed, taking in the site of his bruised and bloodied best friend, who was being healed by none other then Draco Malfoy, while Blaise Zabini stood there, muttering darkly to himself in Italian.

"Hello, Malfoy." Granger's silky, dangerous tone had no affect on Potter, or he didn't notice, but Blaise did. He also noticed the way Draco stiffened at the sight of her.

"It was nothing, Potter. Merely an accident." Blaise's tone held a silent warning.

"Like hell I-"

"No, Harry. He's not lying." Ron stood up, dusting himself off and shooting Draco a dark glare. "Let's go. I need to get changed before class and Mione would die if she was late."

"Weasley!" He yelled, chasing them down, "You know, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." He said solemnly, pulling Granger and Potter away before they could say anything.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Draco stormed through the halls, Theo and Blaise on either side of him. It was nearing dinnertime and he was still pissed off. How dare Weasley? How dare he lay a finger on Pansy, let alone claim to love her? And how could she, a well-mannered, cold-blooded Slytherin, fall in love with someone like him. Oh, he'd picked the thoughts right out of Astoria's head. He needed to teach the girl Occlumency, but that wasn't the problem right now. When he'd seen Weasley in the hall, looking like someone had died, he'd lost it. That wanker had no right to grieve over Pansy's absence when it was his fault.<p>

And then Granger had shown up, looking deliciously smug. Damn her. Damn her lies. How had she become a Death Eater? She was a mud blood for shits sake! The very thing the Dark Lord wanted eradicated. How was she escaping notice? A member of the Order, a Death Eater, and no one knew. The Dark Lord was probably getting a good laugh out of that. Her eyes… so like his Aunt Bella's. Eerie, possessed looking things, almost. He needed to speak with Potter, unfortunately. Tell him to watch Granger.

On second thought, maybe he shouldn't. The self-righteous ponce would probably punch him. Who would ever believe that Golden Girl Hermione Granger was a Death Eater? And coming from him, Draco Malfoy, of all people? No one would. It didn't even make sense to Draco, a person who was to receive the Mark! And a member of the Nott family? Theo's sister, no less? Hell no. But why would she lie?

Damn it. He wanted to confront her. To shake the truth from her and make her admit that she wasn't cut out to be a Death Eater. That she was a bloody liar and to just have her offer a logical explanation for a claim that made no sense, whatsoever! He spun suddenly, catching Theo and Blaise off guard.

"You should find Astoria. Daphne will be out for blood if she knows that Pansy is gone." He said, ignoring the Theo's penetrating stare. He was by no means stupid and Draco wasn't exactly being subtle.

"Fine. But tell me something first. Why did you attack Weasley this morning?"

"Astoria isn't good at Occlumency. It was easy to get inside her head and see what she was thinking. I heard in her mind that it was Weasley that Pansy had fallen for and when I saw him, looking like the world had ended, I lost it. The tosser barely knew her."

Theo glared harshly at him, "You're an idiot, Draco. And stay the fuck out of my girlfriend's head."

When he was gone, Draco turned his attention back to Blaise, who was leaning casually against the wall, smirking.

"Something amusing you, Blaise?" Blaise's smile widened.

"Oh, yes. Quite amusing. Though I doubt you'd think so."

"Care to share?" Draco asked, hiding his irritation. His outward appearance showed polite interest only.

"Oh, but that's the funny part! You already know!" Blaise taunted, still holding his casual position against the wall.

"I do, do I? Who does it involve?"

"You, of course! And the fact that you've been pining for Granger since the Yule Ball in fourth year!" Blaise laughed.

"Pining for…? What in the…? Have you gone mad?" Draco gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing. Damn Theo and his knack for reading people and knowing their secrets.

"No, but I'm sure you have. All those years of watching her from afar, wondering how soft her skin was, what it felt like to have her touch you. And then seeing the Wonder Idiots all over her. It must have been torture. Tell me, does Pansy know? Is that why you two split? Oh my, you didn't scream Granger's name in the big moment did you?"

Draco gritted his teeth and managed to ignore the urge to hex his friend. He knew Blaise had a reason for screwing with him like this, but he didn't know what.

"Is it possible for Theo to have sister?" He asked, changing the subject.

Blaise's eyes widened for a moment before he fixed Draco with a look of complete confusion. "Impossible. You should know, your father's the reason she's barren."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I'm having so much fun with this story! Good to know everyone is adequately confused, that means I'm doing a good job. I was considering giving you guys a hint as to what's going on with Hermione, but then I thought I'd just make you wait until I revealed the big secret. However, I will tell you that no, Hermione is NOT a pureblood. Also, I know my Draco is a little different then the badass Draco most people tend to write about. I love to read about that Draco, as much as anyone, but honestly, that isn't the Draco from the books, or even the movies. He was, in the truest form of the word, a coward. But in this story, he won't stay a coward. This is his slow progression from coward, to a good, courageous person. It takes a lot to change a person like Draco and that's what I'm hoping to portray here.<strong>

**I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to answer the reviews I got, my internet crashed so all I've been able to do is type this chapter up and upload it when I fix the internet. So let me just say a big THANK YOU to everyone! It really encourages me when I get reviews. Thanks for reading! R&R-**

**Seleen.**


	10. In Honor of 911

In honor of the ten-year anniversary of 9/11, I would to ask that everyone who reads this take a moment to remember those who were killed on that terrible day.

For those of you who don't know, ten years ago on this day, terrorists hijacked planes and sent them towards important buildings in America. One, towards the Pentagon, hit its intended target. Another, headed towards the U.S. capitol in D.C., crashed in a field before reaching its destination because of the brave actions of the passengers on the plane. It is known as Flight 93: The Flight That Fought Back. Two others crashed into the Twin Towers, killing thousands.

I was four years old when this terrible event occurred. I had been at the park with my grandfather in New Jersey, close to New York, when the smoke started rising. The destruction was so great that you could see the smoke billowing from miles away. I had an uncle who worked in the World Trade Center. He made it out. He was lucky, while others were not.

To everyone out there that had a family member or friend who died in the attack, please know that we are with you, remembering the tragic murder of so many.

And let us all hope that today, on the ten-year anniversary, we are safe. Washington D.C. and NYC are on high alert, ready for anything to happen. Let's hope nothing does.

Seleen.


	11. Blaise's Task

**Sorry the update took so long. I have some serious issues going on right now and every time I tried to write, I couldn't get into it. Be glad I didn't update these past few days; it probably would have been total crap.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dinner. Friday. October 22nd. Blaise was shaking. He had to head down to the Forbidden Forest at 10:45 tonight. There, he would finally meet this mysterious girl, or be whisked away to retrieve her. Either way, his task began tonight and he was not looking forward to it.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want us to at least walk down to the forest with you?" Astoria asked, her green eyes wide with concern. Theo and Draco sat on either side of her, studying his face carefully. He gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He said, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that out of all our tasks, mine is the least dangerous."

"Unless the girl is a complete nutter." Theo pointed out.

"Way to make him feel better." Draco shot Theo an icy look. Theo responded with a dark smile.

"I'm just saying, she's the stashed away daughter of a renowned Death Eater. She's probably a total basket case." Now Draco was struggling to hide a grin. This girl was probably going to waltz in here like she was the shit.

"Or maybe she's totally hot! You could totally fuck this chick, sane, or no." He said. His blonde hair hung loosely around his pale face as he shook with silent laughter. Apparently Astoria didn't see what was so amusing.

"Stop it!" She cried, swatting them both on the arm. "This is serious. He could get hurt. Maybe even killed. Not to mention Draco's future is resting on this as well. If Blaise screws up, you're both as good as dead. Just think of what Pansy would say."

All three boys sobered at the mention of their missing best friend. Pansy had run off and left them letters saying they'd be hearing about her soon. So far, nothing. In the back of their minds, they knew it had only been two days and they were overreacting, but worry for their friend was drowning out any rationale thoughts. They wanted Pansy back. They wanted to know she was okay and that everything would be all right. It wasn't just them, though. Ron was a mess as well and Astoria had been secretly meeting up with him to try and put together their meager knowledge of Pansy's plan. Again, they had next to nothing. It was killing Ron, but he was doing everything he could to prepare for the coming war.

"I'm going to my room. I need a drink before I head into this shit storm." Blaise announced, standing up. Astoria narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. Draco stood, reached over, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't drink too much. The last we need is you heading down there completely hammered." Theo said, putting his arm around Astoria. She snuggled closer to him, lips pressed in a thin line.

"I'll be fine. I'm not a complete idiot, you know." He stalked off.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Draco left the table shortly after Blaise. He had patrols at eight with none other then the wonderfully insane Hermione Granger. The girl had gone off the deep end. Showing him she had turned on her own precious cause by joining up with the Dark Lord and then claiming to be Theo's sister. Ridiculous. He was going to confront the bint tonight about that particular claim. He had almost laughed when Blaise had told him that Theo's mother was barren because of his father. What kind of moron makes such a stupid claim? But then, this was Granger. So she had to have had a reason for saying something so idiotic. Just thinking of the conversation with Blaise brought a smirk to his face. How could a mud blood like Granger possibly know that when the Dark Lord had fallen, Lucius, that bastard, had called a meeting with the Death Eaters and attempted to kill them all. Destroying all evidence that he'd ever been a part of the Dark Lord's army. Unfortunately, none had gone down without a fight. He'd managed to kill two before they had him cornered. They'd let him live, but only because he was too well known. None of them wanted to go to Azkaban. During the fight, Lucius had sent a spell at Theo's mother, hitting her in the womb and nearly killing Theo. He'd made it, but his mother could never have another child. He sighed; Granger didn't know what she had gotten herself in to.<p>

He spotter her outside their common room, leaning casually up against the wall. "Evening Granger." He said pleasantly. She gave him a dark smile in return. Draco didn't see how no one else had noticed the subtle changes in Gryffindor's Golden Princess. Her hair and eyes were darker, wilder looking. She had the look of one who knew a dirty secret and was happily taunting the rest of the world with it. In this case, she had the secret of her defection from the side of Light to hold over everyone.

"Malfoy. Shall we begin?" She walked away with a swish of dark robes, reminding him oddly of Snape.

"Of course." He muttered, strolling behind her. He walked in silence for a few moments before he couldn't hold back any longer. "So, Granger."

She ignored him. They continued to walk in silence and he could feel the tension rising. Finally, she broke. "What, Malfoy?"

"I was just wondering…no never mind. Not important." She nodded,

"As you wish." Again, the tension rose and Granger was getting antsy. He whistled casually, keeping up with her fast pace effortlessly.

"Oh! Would you just tell me already!" She snapped, planting herself firmly in his path.

"Why, Granger!" He gasped in mock surprise. "Its not something I need to tell you! It's a question I must ask."

"Then, for the love of all I find holy, ask me. I can't bear your half-assed explanations and casual demeanor. I know something's got your curiosity spiked. Now, tell me!" Cripes, he had no idea she was freaking out this badly. But then, she probably just wanted more information for her beloved Lord.

"Just wondering how you came about when there were several witnesses at Theo's birth and Mrs. Nott was made barren by my very own father." He sighed, examining his fingers with feigned interest.

"Oh, you really are gullible!" She laughed, upping his confusion. "You truly believed I meant that?"

"Why would you say something that moronic?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She stood her ground, holding her wand between them steadily. She lifted her chin defiantly.

"Would you have been distracted enough to let me leave otherwise?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged and she tapped her foot impatiently. He huffed. "Fine, no. I would not have let you leave if you hadn't said something that crazy. That's not an explanation though. That was a ridiculous claim to make. What if I had gone to Theo? He'd have been furious at such a blatant lie!"

"Ah, but you didn't, did you? You went to Zabini instead and he told you that lovely story about your Father's desperate actions." She smirked and he wondered at how she knew he had gone to Zabini. "And your little friends don't scare me."

He detested her haughty tone when speaking of his friends. His family, in a way. "And what does scare you, Granger? Having your dirty little secret brought out into the open, perhaps?" She didn't show any sign of being worried. She had no reason. Who would believe him, of all people? "Or maybe it's Dumbledore. After all, that's who your master fears, isn't it?" her smirk faltered for a moment, but soon came back in full force. "Or maybe its me you fear. Seeing as, even though you are quite close to the Dark Lord, he isn't here to protect you now. Not that he protects his own, when it comes down to it. You do like how I make you feel, I remember it from that day in the hallway. You enjoyed it, you moaned _for me._"

He took a step towards her, grasping the tip of her wand between his pointer finger and thumb. She had frozen. He could see it in her eyes, she couldn't move, couldn't even react. With a flick of his wrist, he flung her wand aside. Neither of them broke eye contact as it clattered to the floor. He took a step closer. Then another. Before he could press up against her, she took a flurry of small steps back. Bad idea. Her back hit the wall and he put his hands on either side of her head, similar to their position the last time this had happened between them.

Her smirk was gone, replaced by a determined pursing of her lips. She met his icy stare dead on and he could see a large difference in her eyes. Before, they had been a light, golden brown. Now, they were a deep brown. Not quite black. Yet. He brushed a stray curl from her face and reveled in the soft gasp that escaped her. She stood perfectly still as he traced a finger across one cheekbone and down her face. When he reached her neck, she reached a hand up and wrapped her slim, cold finger around his. Cold, her skin was so cold. Like ice. And she was delicate. Everything about her screamed delicate, from her petite frame, to her dainty hands and feet. How wrong he was, when considering her delicacy.

Before he knew what was happening, she had bent his hand back harshly, and spun them around. She planted her forearm across his chest, pushing hard. He sucked in a breath and stayed absolutely still, mimicking her perfect posture when she had been in this position. She was breathing in short burst through parted lips. Her lips enticed him and he reached a hand out to trace them. He was millimeters away from touching her when she smacked his hand away and pressed her lips to his. Her soft lips caressed his gently and her chilled fingers ghosted down his cheeks to clasp together behind his neck. She was leaning on her tiptoes to reach him; he could feel her starting to quiver from the effort. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he supported her wait and pressed his body into hers, deepening the kiss. He was delighted when he felt her tongue slide gently across his lower lip, quickly followed by a sharp nip of her teeth.

And the loud sound of a throat being cleared, just as her tongue slipped between his parted lips to taste his own. Hermione's head snapped back and she narrowed her eyes as she turned to see the intruder. Her harsh look split into a wide grin and she slipped from his embrace. "Evening, Blaise."

"Granger." Blaise's voice was stiff and low. Whether from nerves about his task, which started soon, or shock at finding his best friend kissing Granger, the girl who was an enigma and a pain in there asses, Draco did not know. "I just came to let Draco know I'll be…heading to bed soon. And that we could finish that potion's essay tomorrow morning over breakfast."

Hermione's silky tone as she bent to retrieve her wand clearly said she knew _something. _"Have a good night, Blaise. I trust you'll, ah, _sleep _well."

She sauntered away, twirling a dark curl around a finger. _Those damn cold fingers._ Draco smirked.

"We'll discuss this later." Blaise snarled, turning to leave. "Have a nice night. I'll do my best not to get killed and risk your ask. But who knows, if something happens to me, Granger can probably protect you."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Blaise cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and walked out of the castle, glancing around. Hogwart's grounds were dark and silent. Not a single sign of movement. But Blaise knew that bad things hid in silent darkness. Shaking his head, he headed towards the forest. It loomed ominously in the distance, taunting him with the terror that awaited him tonight. It took him only moments to reach the end of the forest, but what seemed like forever for him to locate the masked figure that was leaning against one of the gigantic trees.<p>

"Evening, Zabini."

He recognized that voice…"Tamara?"

"The very same. Surprised you knew it was me. Well? Don't just stand there. We need to get a move on." She started walking deeper into the forest and he hurried to catch up with her.

"Will we be leaving Hogwarts?" She laughed at his tone.

"You'd be lucky if you were. No, we'll be meeting them about a mile into the forest." He sighed, relieved. He felt safer knowing the castle was at least slightly in reach. They walked silently, keeping up a fast pace. He hated walking in the forest. There was always something to catch yourself on, whether it is roots, moss, or loose stones. It pissed him off. He hated feeling like a clumsy, bumbling moron. Tamara stopped.

In front of them stood two figures dressed in black. One was slightly shorter and more lithe in appearance. He guessed this was the mother and the daughter. He never would have guessed who the mother was, though.

"Hello, Mr. Zabini." The cool, throaty voice of Bellatrix Lestrange sent chills down his body and hot anger welled up inside him. This was the woman who had tortured Pansy, nearly to death. A hand wrapped around his wrist and squeezed tightly before releasing him. He chanced a look at Tamara, but she was staring stoically ahead.

"Madame Lestrange." He nodded gently in her direction, grateful for his pureblood upbringing for once in his life. She gave him a toothy, sinister grin and turned to the girl at her side. Pulling the silver mask off her face, she gestured to her.

"Meet my daughter, Onyx Lestrange."

Blaise gasped.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh how I love leaving off at random, dramatic moments. So I used the name Onyx because it sounds very Bellatrix-ish. At least, to me it does. Thank you so much for reading, please review and tell me what you think. And a huge thank you to everyone that has reviewed in the past! <strong>

**Seleen. **


	12. The Insanity of Onyx

Blaise gaped at the girl in front of him. She was the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange. All but the eyes; he had no idea where she'd gotten her gorgeous, violet eyes from. Everything else though, from the thick, curling black hair, to the high cheekbones and flawless porcelain skin, screamed her heritage and parenthood. And he was supposed to get her into the castle? Not bloody likely! And yet… she was entrancing. He could almost feel himself drowning in her eyes. Losing himself in their violet depths, he didn't want to emerge; he _liked _being trapped by this girl. Until she laughed, a cold, sensuous sound that sent chills all down his back.

"The blood traitor is enamored of me already. How amusing." She laughed again, though this time it came out sounding more like that of a delighted child. Tamara cleared her throat, grinning wickedly.

"As fascinating and entertaining as this is, we will arouse suspicions if we stay away too long. We must return soon." She spoke with her head bowed, a sign of respect for her mentor, though she owed the woman nothing.

Bellatrix nodded, looking bored. "Very well. Onyx, come with me for a moment, you two, stay here." She grabbed her daughter by the arm, roughly pulling her towards the nearest tree. Blaise heard their argumentative whispers, but couldn't discern what they were really saying. He glanced at Tamara; she was casually examining her nails, pretending to not notice him. He felt as though he had been standing in the middle of the forest for hours when at last Bellatrix and Onyx emerged, both looking suitably irritated.

"We're done here. Good luck, little Death Eater." Bellatrix cackled madly before apparating away. Onyx stalked by him, giving him a mocking smile.

"So… Blaise, is it?" She asked, he nodded swiftly, following her towards the castle. He didn't want to know how she knew the way, if she hadn't been here before. "How do you plan on getting me into the castle and involved in the lessons? I can't just waltz in and plop my arse down, look at me!"

Blaise was shocked. She was so…odd. Not odd in a Luna Lovegood sense, but odd as in she seemed to say exactly what was on her mind. She must drive Bellatrix nuts!

"Oi! Pretty boy!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers in his face. "Ah, there he is. Now, how in the hell are we going to do this?"

"It…Its quite simple actually. You will go to Dumbledore and ask for his help. Say that you didn't ask to be the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and you don't want to be a Death Eater." He said, knowing Dumbledore was sucker for the heart cases; he added in, "You might want bang yourself up a little. Make it look like she beats you or something."

She nodded, jumping over a root. Tamara walked silently behind the two.

"Do you know a spell that causes cuts and bruises?" He inquired, amused at how she skipped through the forest. As though she, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, hadn't a care in the world.

"I'll take care of it." She muttered, her face suddenly dark. "Anyway, the hard part will be explaining why you're with me."

"We'll just tell him I swapped with Draco for patrol." He told her, trying to keep up with her mood swings.

"Draco… my cousin. It will be so lovely to finally meet him," She drawled. He didn't know if she was serious or not. "Is Daphne Greengrass here?"

"Yes…why?"

"I have a…message to pass on to her from my mother." She smirked, no doubt planning violence.

"Is Daphne the third apprentice?" He asked carefully, watching her face for a reaction. She gave none.

'The apprenticeship might as well be over, after Parkinson ran off like that. Bloody coward." Blaise's temper spiked, but he said nothing.

When they entered the castle, Tamara left them and Blaise took the lead, heading towards the Headmaster's office. He didn't know the password, but one look at Onyx had the gargoyle dashing to alert Dumbledore. They were permitted entry after a mere two minutes of waiting.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when they entered, looking as at ease as ever.

"Mr. Zabini. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sir, this is Onyx. Onyx Lestrange." The Headmaster didn't even flinch. Of course, he wouldn't. Dumbledore seemed to know everything, whether it involved him or not.

"Hello, Miss. Lestrange. What brings you here? Surely your parents would disapprove…" He trailed off and for the first time, he saw a guarded expression on the normally light-hearted man's face.

"My…my parents…" Onyx burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. Dumbledore had no sympathy and for once, Blaise couldn't agree more with the Headmaster. He of course, knew it was an act. And he was guessing the shrewd professor did too. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that… I can show you better then I can tell you."

She pulled out her and waved over her body once. Her image shimmered and gone was the flawless porcelain skin. The flesh that replaced it was deeply scarred, bruised, and cut. There was large purple bruise on her cheek and a laceration that began at her shoulder and traced an angry red path down her chest before disappearing below her shirt. He knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't hold back his gasp. The Headmaster and Onyx's eyes were locked and they remained that way for a few moments before Dumbledore sat back in his chair with a sigh. He seemed shaken, like he had seen something in her and it had forever changed him. Which was probably the case. Onyx was already having a strange affect on Blaise. She was an odd girl. Definitely more then just 'Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter'.

"Mr. Zabini, please escort Ms. Lestrange to the Hospital Wing and then return to your dormitory. I will make all the necessary arrangements. You are dismissed." It was so abrupt, it shocked Blaise, but he walked her to the Hospital Wing, pausing outside.

"Nice work back there. With the fake injuries." He said.

"Wha-? Oh yes. That. Yes, a rather simple spell. Goodnight, Zabini." She disappeared inside, leaving him to walk back to the Slytherin Dorm in a daze.

The girl was nuts. That was his only conclusion. The mood swings; the broken-hearted-child act, which was so perfect, the stare down with Dumbledore, and her skipping through the Forbidden Forest showed this. And he was to manage her and keep her out of trouble? Girls like her went looking for trouble.

Draco, Astoria, and Theo were waiting for him when he returned. They began questioning him the second he entered the Common Room. He held up a hand and shook his head, silencing them. He was just too exhausted and confused. It had been so easy. Too easy… Like they were setting him up for a failure, or had something else planned. He needed Pansy. She'd have a theory. But she was gone. On the run, to do who-knows-what while they struggled through life here, at the last truly free place in the Magical World. How long could Hogwarts escape the Dark Lord, though?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pansy stood uncertainly outside the camp. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. She was tired, dirty, and hungry, but she had found them. She had her memories, her story, and her determination. She hoped it would be enough.<p>

Bending down, she lifted up a fist-sized rock. Hefting it in her hand to test the weight, she adopted a throwing stance and hurled the stone in the directions of the camp. A loud alarm sounded throughout the otherwise deserted forest, signaling an intruder too close to the wards. The loud crack of apparation filled the forest and she whipped out her wand, casting a strong shielding charm, just in case.

"Who's there?" Someone called, wand light lit up the forest around her and she held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm right here! I mean you no harm. I seek refuge." Someone approached from behind and she spun on her heel quickly. Three men stood behind her. The leader stepped forward.

"Pansy Parkinson?" He asked incredulously. She smiled mischievously.

"Hullo, Dean. Care to help me give the Dark Lord hell?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short, I know. But I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. However, the next one will be very easy to write since I've been planning it forever. How'd you all like Onyx? I was going to make her harsh and mean like Bellatrix, but instead decided for a more insane angle on her. You'll see why later. Also, I have two new Dramione stories out. The first, an extremely sad one-shot that I wrote while I was depressed called "And So the Fire Burns Out" And another that I wrote during my second period called "Amidst the Madness" which will be a short, bittersweet story. Thanks for reading, please review. I update faster when I get reviews, they are really encouraging!<strong>


	13. Pansy's Sign

A week had gone by since Onyx's arrival at Hogwarts and Blaise still couldn't understand the girl. As they walked to breakfast together, she skipped gaily alongside him, her expression one of childish joy. And yet she was a Slytherin, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. She shouldn't be so…whimsical and happy. And Blaise knew she wasn't. In the last seven days he had seen something in her, a sadness that he couldn't understand. She was hiding something, but then again, they all were. Whether it was a crush, or a task that threatened the lives of everyone in the castle, everyone had a secret. And Onyx was no different in that category. In other categories, however, she was an enigma, a puzzle he was dying to solve. Why had Dumbledore let her stay so easily? The man was no fool, he had to know who she was related to and what side she was on. It just didn't make sense. And then there were the teachers, who studiously ignored her unless absolutely necessary. Perhaps the most confusing person though, was Hermione Granger. Every time she saw Onyx, a smirk marred her normally kind features. It was scary, like Granger knew and was in on it. That wasn't possible though…was it?

Entering the Great Hall, he ignored the loud whispers and stares they received. Everyone wanted to know who she was and why she was there, but no one ever actually approached her. Despite her childish manner, she still gave off a dangerous aura. Especially considering her resemblance to her mother, whom everyone knew so well. Suffice to say she set people on edge as well as causing many rumors and much confusion. Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table and helped himself to coffee and toast. Theo and Astoria were already there, eating and talking quietly, paying no mind to the glares Daphne shot at them from down the table. Onyx looked up at him, reaching for food while staring at him with her intense, violet eyes. Damn those eyes...

"When is Draco getting here?" Onyx asked in her musical voice as she piled bacon and eggs onto her plate. That was another thing about Onyx that confused him. She adored Draco and always wanted to spend time with him. Under any other circumstances, it would have been normal, they were cousins after all, but in her eyes Draco ought to be a filthy Blood-Traitor, a shame to her family.

"Not sure." Blaise said, adding sugar to his coffee and rolling his eyes as Astoria giggled and blushed at something Theo said to her.

"Hermione Granger is not here either." She pointed out, daintily biting the end of a piece of bacon and chewing it thoughtfully.

"So?" Blaise said casually, keeping his expression calm. Yes, he had his suspicions about Draco and Granger's interactions lately, but he hadn't really looked into it. That was Draco's task though. He was meant to get Granger to fall for him and then bring her to Malfoy Mansion and after that, he didn't know what would become of the girl. But then she had started acting odd, like she knew what Draco was trying to do. What was with the girl, claiming to be related to Theo? Surely she knew that Draco of all people would know that that was complete and utter bullshit.

"So nothing, I suppose." She blew off her previous statement, but he could see the burning curiosity and knowing in her eyes. Merlin Above, what didn't this girl know? What did she know that they didn't? He watched her closely. Her hair was pulled up today, curling tendrils falling on her pale face. Her violet eyes were glowing under her thick eyelashes. She was beautiful, but there was just something about her he didn't want to get involved with. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of both Draco and the post.

"Good morning, Draco." Onyx said brightly, not even flinching as an owl skimmed the top of her head to drop Draco's paper on his plate.

"Onyx." He nodded stiffly at her. The girl freaked him out.

"_No…_" Astoria gasped from across the table. The Great Hall had gone silent.

"What?" Blaise asked. Draco wordlessly pushed the Daily Prophet into his hands.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parkinson Manor Burned to The Ground<strong>_

_Aurors have confirmed that Parkinson Manor burned to the ground late last night with more then twenty people inside, including Lord and Lady Parkinson. In an even stranger turn of events, the initials of the Parkinson's daughter, Pansy, were hovering above the smoldering ashes in a gesture similar to that of a Death Eater attack. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were well known for being suspect Death Eaters as well as Pureblood extremists. Pansy Parkinson recently went missing from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now the question that must be asked is: Did the Parkinson heir leave Hogwarts to start a rebellion that began with the destruction of her own home?_

_"If it is indeed true that Ms. Parkinson is behind this and is leading a rebellion, we must support her and offer her our thanks." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror Department, "The fact that she is a Pureblood cannot be ignored. Perhaps this shows us that we have been as prejudiced towards them as they have towards us. Her heritage makes this all the more brave and inspiring."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>The article continued with various quotes and facts about the fire, but Blaise stopped reading. Pansy… she would do such a thing. A strange noise was echoing in his ears. Cheering.<p>

The entire Great Hall was on its feet, clapping. Even the Professors were applauding her actions. Ron Weasley stood up, tears in his eyes and raised his wand to the sky. Green and gold sparks shot from his wand, spelling out Pansy's name and suspending it in huge letters above them. Students brandished the article in the air, holding it like it held the answer to life itself. Harry Potter looked especially thrilled, with his arm thrown around his girlfriend, who was clapping with a wide grin on her face. Everyone, student, professor, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw, were all here, applauding a Pureblood Slytherin. They were brought together by one girl's brave actions. In that moment, Blaise truly felt hope.

If this was Pansy's doing, she had just raised the hopes of every suppressed Pureblood child in Britain. He just hoped she was okay.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pansy surveyed the ruins of her childhood home from a distance. She was flanked by Dean and Adrian; another Slytherin defect like herself. Aurors swarmed the smoking and charred rubble, looking for any evidence of who had committed the crime. She'd read the paper; she knew everyone assumed she had done it. Of course, they were right. She smiled grimly. This was her day.<p>

"Where to next?" Dean asked. It was amazing how quickly she had gained the loyalty of thirty people. They were all people who had run from the Dark Lord. Pureblood, Half-blood, and muggle-born alike. And somehow, in the course of the last week and burning down her mansion, she had become their leader, whom they looked to for guidance. Shocking, really, considering whom she was, but maybe that made her appearance and willingness to fight with their group even more important. She was a symbol of hope and strength in the Wizarding World now. Which was bizarre to her, she just couldn't forget her background.

She pondered Dean's question and he patiently awaited her answer, understanding the gravity of the decision. One wrong move and game over; one right move and they advanced a few spaces. It all depended on what she decided right now. They could push on to another manor… Greengrass, perhaps Nott. However, they were dangerously low on supplies and with their numbers at only around thirty and the Death Eaters amounting to hundreds, if not thousands, they were probably better of recuperating and recruiting somewhere else.

"America." She said, turning away from her home. It had no hold on her, no happy memories to keep her there reminiscing. It was time to leave, to move on and do what she had left school to do. To plot and plan, to strategize and execute, and to show the rest of the world what they had so ignorantly turned away from: A war, brought forth in the name of a mad man, who could ruin them all.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Daphne paced back and forth in her room. It was beautiful, but she didn't care. She had no need for such trivial things anymore. No, what she needed now was to bring about the end of that little bitch, Pansy Parkinson. Slytherins Queen, the girl all Slytherins admired and all Slytherin Girls wanted to be, even Daphne's own sister. She gritted her teeth at the thought of Astoria. Another little bitch she would love to destroy. How dare she look up to and idolize Pansy, when she had a sister like herself? Where was the logic? Then again, Astoria had never been normal, with those ridiculous green eyes of hers. Green… like Harry Potter's. Except where Potter's were deep emeralds, Astoria's were icy jade, freezing you with a single glare. Astoria wasn't a particularly mean girl, but she had been raised in a broken, abusive home and was a Slytherin at heart, which resulted in her being able to hold her own against the worst of them. Including Daphne, though she hated to admit it. Being on the same level, if not a lower level, as her little sister was something to be seriously ashamed of. Maybe that was why she liked Pansy more; the Slytherin Queen had power above what Daphne had….<p>

Which is why the little cunt was chosen for the apprenticeship with Bellatrix Lestrange and not Daphne. She let out a shriek, smashing her hand into the silver mirror that hung on her wall. She watched as her reflection shattered, showing her face from a million different angles. Her knuckles stung and she could feel warm drops of blood sliding down to her fingertips, but she didn't care. She hated Pansy. She hated Astoria. And she was going to prove to Bellatrix and the Dark Lord that she was worthy of serving the cause.

She grabbed her wand and a cloak and left her room, shattered mirror and all. It wasn't long before she was hurrying across the school grounds wrapped tightly in her cloak. Before she could reach the gates, someone stepped in her path. They were dressed in all black, so she couldn't see who they were.

"Going somewhere?" She cringed at the flash of purple she caught as the girl threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to offer an apology for the time between updates anymore. I have depression, along with a number of other life-controlling conditions and these past few months have been particularly bad. My best friend, who held me while I cried and cut over the only person I've ever loved, is now dating the guy I've loved for the past three years. Suffice to say I'm pretty fucked up right now. And I'd like them both to die, in a whole, with a hoard of rabid raccoons. <strong>

**Anyway, feedback would be nice. Honestly, besides my seriously crappy outlook on life right now, the lack of reviews is kind of sucking. A lot. And holding me back from writing because I feel like no one is reading/enjoying the story. I did my best on this chapter, I hope it was good. R&R please! - **

**Seleen. **


End file.
